The Darkness Within Us
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and Voldemort is at it again. Darkness is creeping in the walls of Hogwarts. Will friendships be able to hold on to each other or will everything falls at one mistake one takes. Will Voldemort finally get what he wants.
1. Distant

**The Darkness Within Us **

**Chapter One**

She watched him day after day. She watched him grow further away from everyone, even herself. She wouldn't let him though. She talked to him and made conversation with him. She found the others not wanting to talk to him. They were pulling themselves away from him, though they didn't realize it at first. Once they did everything went down hill. Hermione tried to not talk to Ron all the time even though they were now dating. Remus tried time after time to get Harry to talk about Sirius. Harry just yelled at him and left the room. No one could do anything, she knew she wasn't doing much or was she. She knew they would lose him and when they did, she would still be there for him.

Harry walked down the hall towards the common room. He had just had a conversation with Remus that he did not want to talk about. He hated everyone worrying about him. He was fine he knew he was or maybe he just though he was, he didn't know anymore. He didn't care anymore. He could feel it inside him, but he would not let it win, for if it did everything and everyone once good would fall. He remembered when Hermione and Ron had told him that they were finally going out. He thought it was great he even told them but now he wasn't sure anymore. They were always with each other they didn't care about him, didn't do things with him anymore. The only one he really talked to was Ginny.

Ginny.

What a nice name Harry had thought when he first met her. Her real name was Virginia but no one knew that but the ones close to her. She was always smiling around him, she even mad him smile after he had watched Sirius's casket go into the ground. She was always there; he wondered how long it would be before she left him too, or how long it would be before she realized the truth.

The Truth

He wasn't a Saviour. He couldn't be there for her anymore; he couldn't save her like he did when he was twelve. All he could do was hope she could take care of herself and that he wouldn't have to go running after her. He knew that one day he would lose her to him and that it could be soon or maybe in a couple of years. It all depended on how long he took to destroy the one person that stood in his way of having a good life.

Life

What a wonderful word. Though he didn't have one, he wished for one everyday. He watched others fall in love and knew he would never have that. He had to be become a murderer or be murdered. But life was always on his mind. He wanted to love and to be loved but he was afraid of what would happen if he got close to anyone. Well he knew but he didn't want to think about it.

Harry shook his head and he entered the Great Hall. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ginny. She smiled up at him and then continued her conversation with Dean. Harry ignored it when she laughed; it made him mad. He wanted to be the one to make people laugh not cry. After he had finished eating he got up and left he Great Hall. He wondered down the hall till he heard someone call his name.

"Harry"

It was just more than a whisper but he knew whom it belonged to. Hermione-Anne Granger. One of his so called best friends. He remembered the first time he had met her, her bushy hair and big teeth. Now she had changed. Her hair had become less bushy and now was now mad more of curls. She didn't have such big teeth anymore either. He could admit he was jealous of Ron. She was beautiful.

"Harry are you alright," Hermione asked walking up to him.

"Fine," Harry lied.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said. " You seem to be distant."

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Well if you're sure?" Hermione said.

"I am," Harry said.

"Well let's get up to the common room then," Hermione said smiling.

They walked silently to the common room. Once they walked in Ron come over to Hermione and pulled her away leaving Harry standing there. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he reopened his eyes he found himself staring at a red head. She smiled at him and then took his hand and led him out of the common room and down the hall.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," Ginny started. " But I'm not sure how to ask it yet."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Do you think that everyone falls in love?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Why not, I mean doesn't everyone feel for someone?" Ginny asked again. " I fell as though I'm not sure how to love or even know what love is. It's like something I've never wanted to know but still had to understand."

"You can't make it happen," Harry said. " It just does, it's like something you feel, something you've never felt before ever in your life. And when you're around that person you feel as though nothing could go wrong and that everything is perfect."

"Have you ever been in love?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said. " I don't think I have."

"I think I might be," Ginny said. " But I'm not sure, its weird. One moment I know that its there but the next it isn't."

"Well maybe it will just fall into place," Harry said.

"Maybe," Ginny said. " I guess we should get back."

They turned back around and walked back into the common room. Ginny tried to get Harry to come and sit with everyone but he said he had to go to bed. He walked silently up to his bed and lay down. He didn't know how long he had lain there before he was dreaming.

_"Hello Harry, "Voldemort said. " I'm sure your wondering how I'm talking to you."_

_"Not really, " Harry said._

_"Well Harry," Voldemort said. " I'm giving you a chance at a better life, always from despair, where you will never have to worry about hurting again. Join me Harry." _

_"I will never join you," Harry said._

_"I'm sure you'll realize that your bond to never win and then you'll come crawling to me," Voldemort said. _

_"You wish," Harry said. _

_"Crucio," Voldemort yelled._

_"Nooooo," Harry screamed through the pain._

Harry sat up in bed sweating. His head was spinning, and his scar and nose were bleeding. He got out of bed and found he could barely walk. He was shaking badly and continued to walk towards the door. As he opened it he found himself facing Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione let out a squeal as Harry fell into Ron's arms and blacked out.


	2. Offers

**Chapter Two**

Once Harry came to he was in the hospital wing. He sat up and looked around the room and found it was empty. He sighed and was just going to get out of bed when Ginny came into the room. She smiled when she saw him and walked over.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Okay," Harry said." My head hurts a little."

"Madam Pomfrey said it would," Ginny said sitting down on the bed." What happened?"

"Voldemort he was talking to me," Harry said." He wanted me to join him and when I refused he put me under the Cruciatus Curse and that's when I woke up."

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"No," Harry said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked as Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital wing.

"Because I don't want to," Harry said. " And besides it wasn't even bad."

"If you say so," Ginny said.

"Well Mr. Potter you gave us a quiet a scare," Madam Pomfrey said. " Bleeding nose...scar...fainting...first time this year...wonder what's next...anyways let me check that scar of yours."

She moved over to Harry and took the bandage that was on Harry's forehead off. She looked at it and then mad a face before going over and getting a potion form her cupboards.

"Looks like it healed itself up," she said." To bad the rest of you couldn't do that, then you wouldn't have to come here all the time. Here take this potion it will help with your headache, which I know you have."

Harry took the glass and swallowed the potion down. Madam Pomfrey gave him one last look and then sent him on his way. He wondered down the hall with Ginny till they came to the Great Hall and Dean came running over and took Ginny away to talk. Harry glared at him as he walked away and then walked into the Great Hall. He sat down beside Hermione and Seamus and began to eat. Hermione made as much of a conversation as she could, but Harry would just say one-word answers and so she gave up. He finished eating and pulled to his timetable and found he had potions first thing. Standing up he headed towards the common room to get his things. Once he got to class he found Hermione and Ron sitting together and that there was no room for him by the Gryffindors'. He turned to where the Slytherins were sitting and found the only seat left was by none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"Great," Harry grumbled walking over and slamming his stuff down.

Hermione looked over to him and gave Ron a worried look before Professor Snape came into the room. She then looked back over at Harry, who was ignoring her stares. He opened his book to the potion that they would be doing today.

"I would like to stay one thing before you will begin," Snape said. " I don't know how some of you got in this class or how some of you even passed potions last year. I will won't you to do your highest you can or even more for some which I know will be needed. First the person sitting beside you will be your partner for the rest of the year. Do not try and switch because I already know whom you are sitting beside. Some of you I will move on purpose, like you Weasley will move to sit with Thomas and Brown will from beside Granger. Now the potion you will be doing today will take two weeks and will not be counted for marks if its late, different colors or if anything is not right, so I suggest you make it perfect and you will receive a mark in return. You will also be doing research with the person beside you to find out what this potion is and what it is used for. The report is due with the potion and will be two scrolls of parchment. Begin."

Harry groaned again and turned to Malfoy who was giving him the same disgusted face. He then turned to his book and stared flipping through till he came to names of potions and turned back to Harry.

"Potter," Malfoy said. " Open your book, I'm not doing all the work, and you better be good, I don't want a falling mark because you can't do anything right."

"Who said I wanted you doing all the work?" Harry snapped back.

"So where do you want to begin?" Malfoy asked." Well where do you suggest we begin?"

"Don't know?" Harry said as Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"The potion Potter," Malfoy said. " Are you sure you should be in this class, I mean you should know for us to be able to find out what the potion is we need it done or started so we can see what color and stuff it is, so we can start making theories of what it is."

"Right," Harry said.

"Well," Malfoy said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Go get the ingredient paper off his desk Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry glared at him and got up and walked over to Snape's desk. He grabbed a paper with ingredients on it and walked back to his seat. He found Malfoy already getting out his cauldron and getting some supplies. He took the paper from Harry and walked over to the shelves.

"Oh and one more thing," Snape said." Not one of you have the some potion or some potions are for different things that may look the same."

Harry rolled his eyes and waiting for Malfoy to return with the ingredients. Once he did they started their potions. Well Malfoy did, he just told Harry what to do and how to cut things. Harry sighed when the bell rang and looked at their potion, which was a purple-blue color. Malfoy put the things away and come back to their table.

"Do you won't to meet later at the library?" Malfoy asked.

"But we don't even know where to start?" Harry said.

"Sure we do," Malfoy said. "It's not an antidote, there not as dark as this one, or a draught because they can be any color, but they don't smell like ours, so ours is a straight potion, one of a kind you could say."

"Right," Harry said.

"So meet me at the library after Supper," Malfoy said leaving the room.

Harry left the room after him and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron and Hermione weren't there so he just decided to eat quickly and get to his next class. Which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sighing again he got up and made his way to class only to find that again he was left out on the cold for a seat. He looked around and found that the only seat left was by Draco Malfoy again.

"Well isn't this odd," Malfoy said. " Not that I am enjoying this or anything."

"Sure," Harry said sitting down.

"You know I think that they hang around each other too much," Malfoy said. " I mean if you ask me."

"I never asked you," Harry said watching Lupin walk around and explain things.

"I mean they all over each other," Malfoy said." Gross like I want to see that, Weasel and Mudblood. Well I guess there perfect for each other."

"Would you please shut up," Harry said.

"Well," Malfoy said.

"Just shut up," Harry snapped at Malfoy.

"Harry can you please tell me what I was just explaining to the class?" Lupin asked.

"Oh! Ugh!" Harry said.

"Harry answer the question," Lupin said." If you can?"

"Of course I can't, " Harry said. " I've got this annoying ferret beside me that doesn't shut up in the classes he doesn't like, but will annoy me in the classes I enjoy."

"Harry," Lupin said.

Harry then not wanting to make a scene went quiet and just waited for Remus to move on from him. Once the class ended Hermione tried her best to try and talk to Harry down the hall but she just shoved her off into Ron and stormed off to his room. Once there he went and laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling wondering why he had just done that. He groaned and rolled over staring at his clock. It wasn't soon afterwards and he was sleeping.

_"Harry...Harry..." _

_"Potter," Voldemort said. _

_"What?" Harry asked. _

_"Have you though of what I have offered you," Voldemort asked. _

_"No," Harry said. _

_"I will not offer it forever," Voldemort said. _

_"I already told you I wouldn't join you," Harry said. _

_"What if I offered you a chance to have your godfather back," Voldemort said." You'd have all the power you want and the one you love most." _

_"I don't believe you," Harry said. _

_"Trust me, I can bring him back," Voldemort said. "No," Harry said. " The answer is no."_

_"I'll give you a week to decide," Voldemort said. " Your godfather alive and well or him dead because you were to foolish to know better."_


	3. The Beginning of the End of the Trio

**Chapter Three - The beginning of the End of the Trio**

Harry sat up clutching his scar. He looked around the room and then at the clock. He had sleep for four hours and now it was supper time. He slowly got up and made his way downstairs where he found Ginny sitting at a table and no one else around. She looked up at him and smiled. Harry smiled back and walked over to her and sat down.

"Ron and Hermione told me what happened today," Ginny said staring at him.

"Oh, yeah, what else where they saying about me?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said. " They just said you pushed Hermione."

"Oh, " Harry said.

"Hmmmm," Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Remus's gone," Ginny said. " Tonks took his place this afternoon."

"Why? What's happened?" Harry asked.

"Order business," Ginny said. " He said he had to go do something to help Dumbledore find something."

"So," Harry said.

"We should go down to supper," Ginny said packing her things. " I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Harry watched her run upstairs and thought about Lupin. Harry was lost in his own thoughts he didn't even see Ginny come back downstairs till she was waving a hand in front of his face. He looked up at her and then at the table.

"You coming or are you just going to stare at the table?" Ginny laughed.

"I'm coming," Harry said getting up and together they walked down to the Great Hall.

Once in the Great Hall they sat down beside Hermione and Ron and began to eat. Harry noticed Dean trying to get Ginny's attention but was failing. Harry turned his attention to the Slytherin table and found Draco sitting with Blaise and Pansy. He seemed to know Harry was watching him because he looked up and smirk before turning his gaze back to Blaise who was talking. Harry then looked towards the professor's table and found Remus not there but Tonks. He hoped Remus was going to be fine. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost him.

Well he did. He'd go on a killing spree and kill Lestrange and then whoever caused Remus's death. He didn't want to think it was Voldemort because he couldn't take him on. He didn't know why but he felt as though something was wrong and that someone should go after Remus and bring him back.

Harry turned his gaze to Snape, who wasn't at the table. He wondered where he was, probably at a meeting with Voldemort. He didn't know if he should trust him all his trust seemed to be leaving him. Hermione and Ron talked to him when they weren't in each other's faces. People seemed to be scared of him and some thought everything was up to him. He suddenly wondered what would happen if Hogwarts was attacked. Would they all hide behind him?

He then noticed Luna looking at him. He turned to meet her eye and she smiled and waved at him. He hadn't talk to her at all yet. He felt bad, she was just making friends and then he stopped talking to her. Hermione and Ron never said "Hi" to her. Ginny he was sure talked to her talk to her all the time. He himself had forgotten about her. He smiled back at her and then turned back to his meal. Once he was done he got up and headed towards the library where he would be meeting Malfoy. Once he arrived at the library he sat down at a table and waited for Malfoy to show up.

"Didn't think you'd actually come," Malfoy said walking over to the table.

"Now I'm wishing I hadn't," Harry said.

"Well let's get started," Malfoy said pulling out some potion books.

"What do you like study these or something?" Harry asked.

"No, I just know them, " Malfoy said. " I brought them for your little mind Potter."

"My mind isn't small," Harry said.

"Right," Malfoy said. " That's way only Defense Against the Dark Arts is in your head."

"I happen to have a lot of stuff in my head," Harry said.

"Yes, including ignorance," Malfoy said. " Just read."

Harry glared at Malfoy and then took a book and began to read it. Malfoy sat there watching him and then cleared his throat. Harry raised his eyebrows at him and went back to his book. Malfoy then kicked his foot.

"What?" Harry yelled.

"So what do you think it is?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know?" Harry said.

"I think it's either a Memory Potion or Veritaserum," Malfoy said.

"And how do you figure that?" Harry asked.

"Well as I said earlier antidotes are to light so it has to be a potion," Malfoy said. " And plus I heard Blaise telling Pansy his potion was a love potion and there are only three dark potions like ours so that one is ruled out."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Seriously, you need to read more and listen," Malfoy said. " We have to make a report about it, two scrolls by the end of next week."

"Oh, " Harry said. " So what are we going to talk about?"

"Well we should say what it does, so you can look that up," Malfoy said. " Hmmmm, well what colors it turns and what it's used for, I'll look that up. And we should probably find out where it came from and all, you can find that."

"Right," Harry said getting up and looking around the library. He then started searching the shelves till he came to potions; he wasn't half way through a book when he heard his name being mentioned. He walked through some bookcases and then saw to people talking at a table.

"I think somethings wrong," Hermione said.

"What could be, he'd tell us Hermione," Ron said.

"I don't think he would," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because that's Harry," Hermione said. " Keep everything to yourself, don't let anyone know your sad or ill, don't let anyone know anything. Got to be hero now, can't show any emotion in front of anyone. Be ignorant and a brat all the time."

"Well fine, if I'm such a ignorant brat, then don't talk to me anymore," Harry said coming out from behind a bookcase.

"Harry," Hermione said standing up." I..."

"Just forget it Hermione," Harry yelled at her. " Just leave me alone from now on."

Harry turned and stormed away from them and over to Malfoy. He ignored Hermione since he was an ignorant brat and told Malfoy he'd see him tomorrow and left the library. He wondered down the hall and then decided to visit Hedwig when Luna came around the corner and crashed into him. Her books went everywhere and Harry bent down to help her pick them up.

"Sorry," they said together before smiling at each other.

"So where were you going in such a rush?" Harry asked handing her, her last book.

"Homework, I have lots to do and wanted to get it done fast," Luna said.

"Well don't go to the library," Harry said.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Ron and Hermione are there talking about people," Harry said. " Behind their backs."

"Oh, alright, I guess I'll just do my homework in my dorm then," Luna said. " Well I got to go, homework."

"Bye," Harry said.

"I'll talk to you later," Luna said walking away.


	4. A New Friendship Others Fall

**Chapter Four - A New Friendship Others Fall **

By the end of the week Harry had not only caused five fights with Hermione and Ron, he had also gotten Ginny mad at him and he didn't know why she was. She just ignored him all the time now and didn't say a thing. Hermione and Ron, he guessed was why. Hermione had tried talking to him but he blew up at her this morning and then Ron stepped in and made things worse. Then Harry blew up at him to and stormed down to the Great Hall where Dumbledore wanted to talk to him.

Harry found out Remus was now missing and they didn't know where he was at this point. Snape had gone to find him and hadn't returned for two nights now. Dumbledore guessed that Voldemort had him and that Snape was there. He also told Harry not to do anything stupid, after Harry had finally told him about his dreams.

Dreams.

Harry knew that it was the last day of the week and that he would have to choose. He didn't really know what he wanted anymore. He didn't want to be dark but he seemed to have nothing to fight for anymore for the light. In the dark he could have something back that he knew he couldn't but knowing he could make him want it. The light everyone was gone. Hermione and Ron were mad at him, as well as Ginny. Remus was missing and that was it. The only reason he fought for the light, well that and the prophecy.

The Prophecy

That's all Harry thought of. He wondered though, were was his power, or would he get if he joined Voldemort or maybe its in the Department of Mysteries, that room in which Dumbledore had referred to. The one that was locked and he couldn't get in with Sirius's knife. Or maybe he was to be murdered and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he couldn't murderer anyone without a reason, well he had one but everything was becoming confusing and the more he thought the more he realized he had made friends with the wrong people.

Friends

There suppose to stick with you all the time. Where was Hermione's caring and Ron's joyfulness? Nowhere they left him out in the cold as soon as they got together. Ginny, mad for no reason, and was now, Harry suspected going out with Dean. Dean what a jerk! Taking something that wasn't his to take from the beginning. Harry didn't know why but he didn't want Ginny with him, something about him or maybe he was jealous of their relationship since he wouldn't have on. Malfoy. He changed over one summer. Harry could tell, he didn't call him Scar head anymore but he was nice, well he called him Potter but he called him Malfoy. He seemed like he was trying to be nice and friendly to Harry. Although he could be doing it on purpose Harry didn't really care.

"Hey Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry turned and just stared at Malfoy. He seemed to be deciding something but wasn't sure how to say it or act it. Harry continued to star at him till Hermione and Ron walked by. Hermione gave him a look of worry and stopped. Ron turned to her and stopped to. Harry felt anger rising in him and looked back at Malfoy.

"What?" Harry asked walking towards him.

"I've decided something," Malfoy said. " I think I want to give you a second chance at a friendship, even though you're in Gryffindor."

"Well let's just say I was suppose to be put in Slytherin but I told the hat I didn't want to go in it," Harry said.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm a Slytherin," Harry said holding out his hand. " And I accept your friendship."

"I always knew there was something," Malfoy said shaking Harry's hand. " Oh and its Draco now."

"Same goes to you," Harry said.

"Well why don't we go eat some breakfast," Draco said.

Harry nodded and they made their way into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron ran to catch up to him and Hermione grabbed his arm. Everyone in the Great Hall watched Harry turned to her and that was the last time they saw the friendship stand on solid ground.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What does it look like?" Harry snapped at her.

"I thought you hated ferret?" Ron asked.

"Well maybe I didn't realize what a real friend is," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You know what I mean," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said tears coming to her eyes. " What are you talking about?"

"Here let me explain," Harry said. " I Harry James Potter is now a friend of Draco Lucius Malfoy. And you two are starting to get on my nerves."

Harry then turned and sat down beside Draco and began eating his breakfast. Hermione and Ron went and sat down and stared at Harry the whole time. He wondered to himself why he had done that? To make Hermione and Ron mad? Or did he actually want to be friends with Draco? Harry was almost down his meal when an owl came into the Great Hall and a letter dropped in front of Harry. Hermione started to get up but Ron stopped her and she sat back down. Harry took the letter and opened it.

**_Potter,_ **

**_Have you decided to what you want? Number one to become a death eater and never feel pain and sorrow again. Two stay as you are and die at my hands. Once you decide if it happens to be number one then meet someone outside of Hogs mead tonight at twelve. Oh and one more thing I have your wolf here too, if that helps with your decision._ **

Harry stared at the letter and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. He slowly got up form his seat and walked out of the Great Hall where he crunched up the letter and started to hit the wall with his hands. He didn't see someone walk up to him till they put their hands on his and pulled him away from the wall. He finally turned to see who it was and found Ginny staring at him.

"Harry what happened?" Ginny asked.

"He's got Remus," Harry said. " And the only way I can get him back is if I join him or he'll do something to him, I don't know what though."

"You have to tell Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"No," Harry said. " He'll just let him kill Remus."

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Listen I can't," Harry said. " The only thing I can do is to go to him."

"But..."

"Ginny you don't understand," Harry said. " Listen I have to be there tonight at twelve."

"You can't go alone," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Harry said.

"I'm coming with you, " Ginny said.

"You can't," Harry said.

"Watch me Harry James Potter," Ginny said. " I'll be at that door at twelve tonight, I'll even come early just to make sure you don't sneak out without me."

"Gin..."

"See you tonight Harry," Ginny said walking down the hall towards her first class.

Harry watched her go and went to Charms. He didn't pay attention and found that all day he never paid attention. His mind was on only one thing, Voldemort. And then he thought of Ginny. Ginny that was on his mind too. He really didn't think she should go with him, he knew she shouldn't. But by the time Harry was walking towards the doors at quarter to twelve he really wanted her to come. She still cared for him it seemed and Harry was glad, at least she didn't seem mad anymore. Harry stood by the doors and started to think she wasn't coming till he saw a something come out of the shadows. It walked closer to him and finally he found himself staring into Ginny's eyes. She smiled at him and then looked towards the doors.

"I'm not asking you if you still want to come," Harry said.

"I know," Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Harry stop it," Ginny laughed. "I'm coming, you can't get rid of me that easy."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again.

"Yes," Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out the doors and into the night.


	5. One Can Only Do So Much

**Chapter Five - One Can Only Do So Much **

Ginny still held Harry's hand as they walked towards the front gates. Harry watched her looking everywhere in case something came out of nowhere. He noticed that when she heard a sound her head snapped in that direction and then she held his hand tighter.

"Ginny," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"You don't have to come, " Harry said stepping outside the ground looking back at her.

"No, I want to," Ginny said walking outside the grounds.

"Come on," Harry said turning his back on Hogwarts.

"Harry, you won't do anything stupid will you?" Ginny asked.

"If I have to," Harry said.

Ginny took one last look at Hogwarts before they headed down the path. She knew she seemed a little scared but she wouldn't let Harry do this alone. Ginny noticed the night seemed darker and wondered who Harry would be meeting. All she could do was hope Hermione got her letter and that Harry wouldn't find out.

Hermione walked into her dorm looking for Ginny when she saw a letter on her bed. She walked over and picked it up and began to read.

Hermione,

I didn't know whom else to tell but Harry and I have gone to find Remus or so it seems. You see the only way Remus can be set free is if Harry joins Voldemort. That's why I had to tell you. We're meeting someone tonight outside Hogs Meade. I hope you know what to do with this information for I did not.

Ginny,

Hermione turned and ran down the stairs. Ron asked her what was wrong and she showed him the letter. He looked at her and then at the letter. But before Hermione could say anything she was out the door. She ran down the hall not knowing why she was going towards Slytherin instead of the Headmaster's office. She assumed Ron would go to him and she hoped he would. But right now she needed Draco. She ran down the hall and towards Draco's room. She didn't bother to knock she just pushed through the door and ran into his common room. Blaise looked at her and got up. She ignored him and ran up to Draco's dorm. She stopped to get her breath and then started hitting the door. She didn't know how long she hit it but when Draco opened she hit him in the face.

"Sorry, " Hermione said.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked.

"Listen Harry needs you, " Hermione said.

"Why what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"He's gone off with Ginny to meet someone and then go to Voldemort," Hermione said.

"My father," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

" I thought he was in Azkaban?"

"He got out," Draco said grabbing his wand.

" He told me in a letter something about being close and if I wanted to see him to write back, but I never."

"Why not? " Hermione asked.

"Come on let's him," Draco said. " I have to see him for sure."

They ran down he stairs and found Ron waiting by the doors. He told them he told Luna to tell Dumbledore in ten minutes, so they were ahead. Then the three of them set off towards Hogs Meade.

Harry and Ginny reached Hogs Meade five minutes before twelve. They looked around and found no one in sight till they heard a pop and turned to find Lucius Malfoy, Worm tail, and Severus Snape standing behind them. Then Severus dropped the person in his arms to the ground. Harry watched in horror as Worm tail took his silver hand and turned Remus around. Remus was very pale and unconscious. Ginny let out a scream at Worm tails hand and grabbed Harry's hand and backed up taking out her wand. Harry took out his in return but could not get his eyes off Remus.

"So Potter have you come to your senses?" Lucius asked.

Harry took his eyes off Remus and looked up to Lucius and then over to Snape. He wondered why he was here, he probably couldn't get away and if he did, Harry knew he'd go to Dumbledore.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Potter I assume you've made your decision," Lucius said holding out a piece of metal. " It goes in 60 seconds, and if your not coming with us he is."

But before Harry could answer the question Ginny pointed her wand at Worm tail and stunned him and then pointed her wand at Snape. Snape in return pointed his wand at her.

"Not if I stand in his way," Ginny said pointing her wand at Remus and lifting him up and over to them before Lucius could grab him.

"Stupid girl," Snape said.

Lucius then pointed his wand and Ginny and blasted her into the wall. Ginny slowly got up wand still ready. But Lucius hit her with another spell causing her in a body bind and Ginny fell to the ground.

"Well your not in my way anymore," Lucius laughed. " Potter 30 seconds or I'll kill her and wolf with a flick of my wand."

Harry brought his wand up but Snape took it before he could do anything. Harry stood there completely useless, with one wand pointed at Ginny and the other at Remus.

"Take that spell off her," Harry said. " I'll come, but no harm comes to them."

Lucius hesitated for a moment and then took the spell off her, but took her wand as well. Harry took a step towards Lucius when Hermione, Draco, and Ron come running over hill. Hermione was the first to point her wand, and then yelled a spell that was red and came flying towards Lucius. But he saw it and blocked it yelling a " Crucio" back at them. Hermione screamed and found herself unable to move till Draco stood in front of her and took the spell. But nothing seemed to happen. Ron came up beside them at stared at what he saw. He saw Remus lying unconscious on the ground. And Ginny trying to stand and was Harry almost beside Lucius. Snape with his wand pointed at Remus and Ginny and Lucius with some device pointing towards Harry.

"Draco," Lucius said. " What a wonderful surprise?"

"It isn't a surprise," Draco said. " I'm not here for you."

"Oh, I see," Lucius, said.

" Here to help Potter and take a curse for the Mud blood."

Lucius then turned to Harry and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into Snape's arms. He then walked forward towards Ginny and Remus. Ginny stood in front of Remus but Lucius just blasted her out of the way. He then turned to Hermione, Draco and Ron and pointed his wand at them and took all of their wands.

"Severus send Worm tail back for help," Lucius said. " I have a feeling more will show up."

Severus nodded and woke Worm tail up and then sent him back on the port key. He then grabbed Harry's arm and held him. Lucius turned back to Remus and raised his wand. Harry felt his heart stop beating when all he saw was green. He found himself unable to breath once the light come down. He didn't hear Hermione or Ginny scream, or Ron yell Dumbledore. He didn't hear Snape tell him to grab the new port key all he did was stare at Remus's lifeless body. He didn't see more Death Eaters show up or Order Members. All he did was fall to his knees as tears fell silently down his cheeks. He felt anger rising in him and he got back up and turned to Lucius who had his wand pointed at Ginny's throat saying he'd kill her if Dumbledore came any closer.

"YOU BASTARD," Harry screamed.

Everyone turned to him and watched as Harry took the palms of his hands and pointed them at Lucius. Then they felt the ground start to shake as a blue light started to form in Harry's hands. Lucius let go of Ginny and started to back up. Ginny screamed as the light went shooting towards herself and Lucius. But felt something pull her out of the way, when no one was grabbing her. The light went right by her and hit Lucius. She covered her ears as she heard him scream in pain. She then turned to Harry who was just standing there. Once the light disappeared. Lucius lay on the ground unconscious. Ginny ran over to Harry but he turned away from her and stared at Remus's body. No none seemed to be moving, all taking in what had just happened. Death Eaters turned and ran off leaving Snape there. Dumbledore walked towards Harry but stopped when Hermione told him to leave him.

"Harry," Ginny said walking to Harry's side and taking his hand.

" Come on."

"It's my fault," Harry whispered.

Ginny knew no one else heard it.

"No Harry, " Ginny said. " You did what you could, it wasn't your fault, and Remus knows that."

Tonks walk past them and over to Remus. She knelt over him and then looked up at Harry with a little smile. She got up and walked to face Harry and looked him right in the eye.

"He..."


	6. But Two Can Do So Much More

**Chapter Six - But Two Can Do So Much More **

Harry just stood there. He didn't hear what Tonks had said or even notice Ginny holding his hand. He didn't care, he was to busy watching something. It was a shadow that disappeared into the forest. Then without thinking Harry took off after it. He heard Dumbledore and the others yelling at him to stop. He just ignored them and ran straight in the forest where the shadow had gone. He didn't know why he was running after it or even if he was running after it or away from everyone else. He just kept running as fast as he could.

"Harry wait, " Ginny yelled before she took off after him. She just reached the woods when this shadow creature stepped in front of her. She let out a scream as it reached for her but she stepped back. The creature laughed and then looked towards where Harry had gone.

"I wonder if he knows what I am?" the creature said. " Well I guess you'll never find out once we're done with him."

Ginny watched the creature turn and go off in the direction Harry went. She then took a deep breath and pulled out her wand and ran into the forest as well. She wondered if anyone else was running after them. She decided she wouldn't look back to see. She had no idea if she was even following Harry put she knew she was following the creature. She then noticed that the forest was getting darker and that the creature was gone. She stopped running and looked around.

"Albus we must go after them," Tonks said. " You saw that thing, it will drain them of their magic till they have none left."

Hermione sat on the ground watching the professor decide whether or not they should go after them or not. Draco was kicking rocks around and Ron sat down beside her. Ron noticed that Luna had somehow shown up and she told Dumbledore something before looking over and standing beside Draco. Hermione then stood up and looked around. She gave Ron one look and Draco a look and then the same to Luna, it was decided. They were going after them. Ron got up and took his wand out, as did Hermione, Luna and Draco. Then with one nod from Draco the four of them took off in a run. Hermione heard spells being held but watched as Draco turned and put some kind of a wall up blocking them and he turned back to them and ran again. Hermione was sure she had never run so fast in her life. She knew now that they would follow them. She looked over and saw Ron and Luna running beside each other and then noticed Draco was matching her speed. She stared at him, and he looked over at her before he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way as a tree suddenly fell.

"Something is happening," Hermione yelled watching more trees' fall and that's when they head Ginny scream. And as that scream came a white light went across the forest knocking and killing things along its way. Hermione closed her eyes as it went through them. But it didn't seem to harm them. Then they finally saw Ginny. She was staring at someone or something that Hermione assumed was Harry. Once she could tell it was Harry, she slowed down a bit and Draco finally let go of her hand. Ron and Luna caught up to them and they walked over to Ginny. Hermione then turned her attention to Harry who walking over this platform. She walked up on it as well and over to Harry.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. " I just came along it, but knew I had to find it."

"Harry that doesn't make sense," Hermione said.

"I was running but I didn't know why till I found this," Harry said.

"Well this is really weird," Ron said walking up as well and soon all six of them were standing up on the platform.

"I heard about these," Luna said. " My dad told me that they were used in the first battle against Voldemort, something to do with the light's warriors or something."

"Why are there five stars and then one in them middle?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, why don't you stand on them," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I will," Ginny said moving onto one. She then tried to get off but found she was stuck.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I...can't...get off of it," Ginny said.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said trying to pull her off but she got stuck as well.

"Sorry," Ginny said.

"Why can't you move?" Luna asked walking over to the star beside her. Ginny let out a scream as she felt part of her being ripped out of her. She looked over at Luna, who found she couldn't move now either. Draco and Ron stood there trying to get them off while Harry stared at the middle star. He walked over to it and bent done. He placed his hand on it and heard Luna let out gasp. He turned to her and found her she just staring at him.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Luna said.

"That happened to me when you stepped on," Ginny said.

"Okay this is just weird," Ron, said trying to get Luna off but found himself stuck as well when he accidentally stepped on one of the stars. Harry stood up and looked around. Draco walked over to another star and soon all five of them were stuck. They all looked over at Harry.

"Maybe all the stars have to be touched," Hermione, said. "For all of us to be able to move."

"Step on that star Harry," Draco said.

Harry looked between them all and then stepped onto the last star. As soon as he did that they all let out a scream of pain and lights erupted from all of them.

"Albus look, " Tonks said. " It can't be."

"What is it?" Mad Eye asked walking back down to them.

"You remember what they saw about the first war against Voldemort?" Tonks asked." Well the say six lights touched the sky marking the six warriors that would defeat Voldemort, yet it never happened. "

"How do you know?" Mad Eye asked.

"Because Remus, Sirius, Lily, Peter, Sara, James never actually came against them," Tonks said." Lily and James were killed before they could do anything and when that happened they rest lost their power from James. The power that he had gave to them left. And if that's happening then it must be Harry and his friends because only the heir of Godric Gryffindor could stand on that and not be burned along with his warriors. And we all knew that when James was killed that night all the power he gave out went straight into the Harry. That means he's found his power, we even saw him use it."

"We must get to them," Dumbledore said and they headed into the forest.

Harry watched in horror as pieces of his friends were ripped form each other and went towards him and then in return pieces were taken from him and went into them. He watched then as the lights turned different colors and then noticed that they were all showing they animagi forms beside them. Draco was a dragon, Luna a wolf, Ginny a white unicorn, Hermione a fox, Ron an eagle and himself the griffin of Gryffindor and then it showed a bunch of creatures all together. But just as all that happened it disappeared and the light was gone leaving them just standing there. Draco was the first to move and look at his palm. There was a phoenix on it. Everyone did the same and found they all had phoenix too. Harry looked at his and found he had a sword surrounded by five other symbols and a phoenix in the back.

"We have to go," Hermione. " Anyone would have seen that."

They all nodded in agreement and ran down of the platform. Harry walked down it and then watched it disappear once he was off. Then they all took off towards Hogwarts. None of them looked back as they ran. They could see the professors off in the distance but they didn't stop. Hermione heard someone say over there and knew they were being followed. She also noticed how the animals in the forest ran out of their way as they ran. Luna ran beside Ron but stopped when she smelled something.

"FIRE," Luna screamed.

They all stopped to look at her. She pointed towards Hogwarts.

"We have to go that way," Draco said.

"Come on," Harry said starting to run again. " If we see it, we run through it."

With that they all began to run. As they got closer they could all smell it and then they saw something that none of them would forget. Hogwarts was on fire as well as the ground around it and the forest. They could see people running towards the lake or towards the boats. Hermione covered her mouth when one of the towers fell from the castle. She could hear the people screaming inside. Once they reached the ground Harry kept running and ran into Hogwarts. Ginny screamed for him to stop but he was gone. Harry ran down the halls looking for people along the way to the Owlery. Once he got inside he found only one little girl inside. She sat in the corner holing her little owl. Harry ran over to her and lifted her to her feet before turning and with one flick of his hand all the owl cages opened and all the owls and birds flew out. Hedwig came flying over to him. Harry got the little girl to let go of her owl and then Hedwig left with it. Harry then turned back to the girl.

"Who are you?" Harry said. " You can't even be eleven."

"I'm four," she said.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I came with my mother, but we got separated," she said.

"Come on," Harry said picking her up in his arms and running out of the Owlery. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and put hide her face in his robes. Harry ran down the halls till he came to a dead end.

"FATHER," Sara Dumbledore yelled running over to him. " I can't find her, I lost her, and she's still in there."

"Professor," Hermione yelled running over to him. " Harry ran into the school, we couldn't stop him, but we think he is by the Owlery because all the owls just came flying out."

Hermione turned back to the school as more walls came down and then the front door crashed blocking it. Hermione her ears and ran towards the front doors. She didn't know why but she found herself moving boulders. She just kept pulling them away from the door. Tears were running down her face. Ginny came over to her and started to help. Their hands were getting burnt but they didn't care. Then they heard something they all couldn't believe. Draco and Ron came over and grabbed them away as the rest of the school collapsed upon itself.

"HARRRYYY," Ginny screamed as Ron held her in her arms.

Hermione just stood there in Draco's arms. Then her knees gave out and she fell to the ground Draco went down with her, not letting her go. Everyone just stood there. Questions running through their minds. Did everyone make it out?

"HARRY," Ginny screamed again running from Ron's arms. She ran up to the fallen school and started to climb it before she fell down and sat there. She shook her head back and forth, repeating the same words over and over.

"What is your name any ways?" Harry asked looking around for another way out.

"My name is Saturn Lily Black, yours?" she asked.

"Black," Harry said looking at her.

"Black," She said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said looking at her.

"Harry Potter," Saturn said." My Daddy's godson."

"How?" Harry asked.

"He told me all about you, that's why my mom and I came here, to find you," Saturn said.

Harry stared at her and then heard something. It sounded like the floors where coming down on each other. Then he looked around and found they had no way out. He got down to his knees and covered Saturn as red lights surrounded them and the school came down.

Ginny sat there when she felt a rumbling on the ground. She looked around everyone was felling it. She stood up and watched as parts of the school went flying up into the air. Leaving this little circle of red light. Hermione got to her feet and ran to Ginny. Ron, Luna and Draco ran to them and watched the red light get bigger and bigger. Everyone watched as someone stood up with someone or something in their arms. Hermione covered her mouth as the person walked. Before they all ran forward.

"HARRY," Ginny screamed getting to him first but stopped when she saw the little girl.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked before she gasped.

Harry ignored them and walked right past them. He walked past everyone till he came up to Dumbledore and this woman. He turned to the woman and just stared at her. He had seen her before he knew he had. Then he showed her the little girl. She just stared at him, so he handed the girl to her. But the little girl wouldn't let go of him.

"It's okay," Sara said. " She likes you."

Harry ignored her and whispered something to Saturn before she finally let him go and went to her mom. Then he turned from them and walked back over to Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Ron. Ginny smiled and gave him a huge as did Hermione. Then they all turned to look at their school.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"We rebuild," Hermione said. " Have a new school."

"How long do you think it will take?" Ginny asked.

"A while," Luna said. "A long while, unless they use magic, but that will still take a long time."

"I wonder who all didn't make it?" Hermione said looking around.

"We will find out soon," Harry said. " I wonder what happened."

"Voldemort," Ginny said pointing towards the sky. They all looked up and saw the dark mark, it was very faint but you could tell that was what it was. Then they heard Dumbledore begin to speak.

"Your parents will be hear soon to pick you up, we don't know how long it will take to rebuild. For those who have not survived or shown we will be posting up names in Hogs Meade tomorrow. "

"I guess we're going to number 12," Ginny said watching Tonks come over to them.

"Come on you guys, I have a port key for us," Tonks said. " You two are coming too."

Draco and Luna nodded taking hold of the port key as the others did. Once they landed, Molly came over and gave them all hugs before they were all sent up to bed. As they walked down the hall Harry suddenly felt this gut wrenching pain in his chest. Remus. What had happened to him? Was he okay? Did they get him out?


	7. How Many

**Chapter 7 - How many have to die before the end **

"Albus what now?" Snape asked.

"We have to rebuild it," Dumbledore said.

"How many do you think are gone?" Tonks asked.

"To many to count," Dumbledore said.

"How come the hospital wing was the only thing that survived?" Tonks asked.

"I had certain things placed on it, in case something happened like this, nothing would come to harm of those inside, for they could not help themselves," Dumbledore said.

"When will the list be ready?" Minerva asked.

"By this afternoon," Dumbledore said.

Harry sat in his room before he went to check on Hermione. He knocked on the door but she wouldn't open it so he just kept walking. He walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. He didn't know how long he sat there till Ginny and Draco came down.

"We get to go see the list in couple minutes," Ginny said." You want to come?"

"Sure," Harry said getting up." Ron, Luna and Hermione coming?"

"Yeah, their just getting Hermione cleaned up," Ginny said.

Once they came downstairs they all used a port key to get to Hogs Meade. Hermione watched other people crying and just standing around as the walked up to the list.

**_Those You Have Not Yet Been Counted For or Have Passed Away_ **

_**Abercrombie, Euan **_

_**Baddock, Malcolm**_

**_Abbott, Hannah _**

**_Ackerley, Stewart_ **

_**Creevy, Colin **_

_**Bletchley, Miles **_

_**Bones, Susan **_

_**Boot, Terry** _

_**Creevy, Dennis **_

_**Bulstrode, Millicent **_

_**Branstone, Eleanor **_

_**Brocklehurst, Mandy** _

**_Dobbs, Emma _**

**_Crabbe, Vincent _**

**_Cauldwell, Owen _**

**_Carmichael, Eddie_ **

**_Frobisher, Vicky _**

**_Higgs, Terrence _**

**_Finch-Fletchley,Justin _**

**_Corner, Michael_ **

**_Patil, Pavarti _**

**_Edgecombe, Marietta_ **

**_Thomas, Dean _**

**_Goldstein, Anthony_ **

**_Timberwood,Alana _**

**_Macmillan, Ernie_ **

**_Vella, Tomas _**

**_Paadma Patil _**

**_Waltz, Stacey_ **

**_Professors_ **

**_Binns, Professor_ **

_**Dippet, Professor Armando** _

And the list went on. Hermione started to cry and Ginny stared at it in shock. Colin and Parvati. How could this happen Ginny wondered?

"There are so many," Ginny said

"Look there went for the brightest and courageous houses," Hermione said. "The ones that would go against them."

"Well we should get back home," Ginny said. " I'm sure we have letters or something."

The six of them walked away and headed back to number 12. Once they got in there they did find six letters addressed to them. Ginny took hers and went up stairs to be alone while the others opened there together. Hermione who was only half way through hers dropped her letter and went running up stairs, shortly followed by Luna. Ron just watched them go and Draco sat down. Harry looked around before he actually began reading his.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We are sorry to say that under the circumstances of so many students dying, we will not be opening the school till the New Year. As so, we are going to be sending many of our top students to other school around the country so they may get their education. This will mostly include students in year 5 and up. We feel that it is necessary for them to keep going so they will still graduate and will not get behind. So in saying this no student in year four and under will be going back to school till after the New Year, when Hogwarts will be back and running. If you are in year 5 and up there will be another letter for you along with this one with information of what school your going to and how you will be getting there._

_We are sorry to all those have lost someone; we do not know how the school got attacked or how it burnt down. But as soon as we find out, you will all receive letter. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmistress, M. McGonagall,_

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. Luna came down with Hermione and Ginny. Harry stared at them and then took the second letter and opened it.

_Dear, Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Since the school will not be opening till the New Year. We find it important for the students in year 5 and up to get their education. We will be sending students to other school around the country. You will remain there till the New Year or if Hogwarts is built before then. You will be attending a school in a small town of Godric's Hollow. This school was named after Godric Gryffindor himself after he fought in the first war against the Dark. The schools name is Godric's Hollow, school of witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a well-educated school that cares a lot about their students as well as their marks. They of course do not get sorted into houses, so you will just be placed in a room with three other boys. Your train will be leaving tomorrow at 6:00am; don't be late. Anyone who is late will not get to go to school till the New Year. Your ticket is enclosed inside; you are to be taken to the platform by a port key and one of the staff. Good luck, and be careful._

_Professor A. Dumbledore,_

" So where are you guys going?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, some school that speaks French," Ron said.

"Same as me," Luna said smiling. " And as Ginny, you three?"

"Don't know," Draco said. " Vil, vil, I can't pronounce it."

"Vilrond Academy," Hermione said. " I'm going there as well, Harry?"

"Godric Hollow," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to Godric Hollow," Harry said.

"But isn't that when..."

"Yeah," Harry said leaving the room and walking up the stairs.

The next morning when everyone got up they found Harry already gone. They couldn't even find a note. Ginny ended up getting mad at anyone who bugged her. Hermione still couldn't believe Dumbledore stuck them all away from Harry. But all soon disappeared once Remus came over to them and they port keyed to Vilrond Academy.

Harry walked down the hall to his dorm room, with Professor Snape. He couldn't believe it was him taking him to this school. When it should be Remus or Mad Eye. He sighed as Snape opened the door to his dorm.

"Do not, I repeat go off wondering around outside this school," Snape said leaving the room.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. After looking around the room he decided to go for a walk. He wondered down the hall till she crashed into some girl. She smiled and went to pick up her books.

"Sorry," Harry said helping her.

"Oh, its fine," she said. " Happens all the time."

"All the time," Harry said.

"Yeah, you know people picking on other people and stuff," she said. "Its not big deal."

"Right," Harry said.

"I'm Clara," Clara said. " You can call me Clara, or Claire for short if you'd like. You must be from Hogwarts, you're the only one that's come to this school so far."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said holding out his hand to her, she smiled and took his hand.

"Harry Potter," Clara said. " And where's your scar, just joking."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Do you know what you have first today?" Clara asked. " I have potions."

"Me too," Harry said.

"Well come on then," Clara said. " You can sit with me, you any good at potions?"

"No not really," Harry said walking with her down the hallway. " DADA is my subject."

"Really," Clara said." I'm not good at that. Well I'll help you with potions and you can help me with DADA."

They entered the classroom and sat down. When a group of boys came in. Harry recognized one immediately. Blaise Zabini, and right beside him was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, look its Potter," Blaise said." So you got stuck here to, bummer."

"Yeah, sure," Harry said.

"Well since we're here better make the most of it," Blaise said. " How about a hand in friendship, both you and your friend there."

"Sure," Harry said shaking his hand.

"Oh, this is Pansy, and this is Andrea," Blaise said pointing to a boy with blonde hair.

Hermione sat in her dorm reading a letter from Ginny. It had been two months now, and she had heard from everyone but Harry. She thought about him all the time if he was well. She just wanted one letter. She had sent him so many, and yet not one back. Ginny hadn't gotten any, but Draco and Ron had. Sighing she got up and left her dorm. She wondered down the hall till she came to a crowd.

"Did you hear," a girl said. " A boy has gone missing."

"Who?" Hermione asked closing her eyes when she heard whom.

Draco Malfoy. She had become very close to him since they got here. They even started going out after her and Ron broke up. She opened her eyes and found Dumbledore all of a sudden in front of her before she blacked out.

Ginny walked down the hall with Luna when Ron came running to them.

"Draco," Ron said. " He's gone, they can't find him."

"He has disappeared," Remus said walking over to them." So have Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson."

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We are looking for him right now, and are bringing you three along," Remus said. "Hermione will not be joining you three till later, she has had an accident."

"Where do you think Pansy and Blaise have gone," Clara asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. " I mean they were with us last night and then just disappeared around here."

"I can't get Pansy's scream out of my head," Clara said. " It was awful and now Andrea is in the hospital, with a memory loss."

"I know, come let's keep looking," Harry said.

They walked for a while when they saw a shadow move in front of them and some noises behind them. Harry told Clara to run but before he could, he felt something hit the back of his head and everything went black as he heard Clara scream.

"We have some bad news," said one of the teachers of Harry's school. " We found this wand outside today, it has been identified as Miss. Rose's wand, and she was last seen with Mr. Potter. We believe something has happened to them both."

"But I thought he was fine," Remus said. " He was just yesterday."

"Some students saw them walking by our lake, the same spot where we found Mr. Zachary, after Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson went missing. We believe the same person or same fate has happened to them as well."

"Come on you three," Remus said. "We have to tell the Order."

Once they got back to number 12, Ginny, Luna and Ron went to tell Hermione that Harry as well as three other students were missing and that another was put in the hospital.


	8. To Hold On Or To Let Go

**Chapter 8-To Hold On To Or To Let Go **

It had been two weeks since Harry, and Draco had been missing. Everyone seemed to be on alert everywhere they went. Hermione walked around looking everywhere, like Draco was just going to come out of nowhere. Ron was sure Harry would appear out of nowhere as well. Luna was the only one that seemed to be all right. As for me, I feared the worst.

The Worst

He would not come back and my saviour would be gone. I had just started to pull him back and it will all be ripped from me in a blink of an eye.

Blink of an Eye

Gone so fast that you can't do anything about it. He was there, there at the school and they just missed him. They had been so close. And yet they failed, they always seemed to fail. Only Harry came out on top, he was always on top of everyone.

In his first year. Ron told me how he, Hermione and Harry went passed this three headed dog, but it was Harry who went through all the way. It was him who had saved the stone from its fate. From Voldemort.

In his second year. Again Ron had been there with him, but it had been Harry who came through to me. It had been him who fought the Basilisk and had been wounded. But yet again he survives from some Phoenix tears. And we flew to safety.

In his third year. The year I had nothing to do with. Him, Hermione and Ron saved a man from a dreadful death, just in the nick of time. They weren't supposed to tell anyone, but Hermione told me. How they saved Buck beck, and Sirius took him and ran. How Remus had turned into a werewolf and how Harry attacked a teacher and found out the truth of who betrayed his parents. It wasn't the dog Sirius, the innocent man sent to Azkaban for 13 years, but it was Peter Pettigrew the rat. I guess that his form goes with his name, Worm tail.

In his fourth year. I sat there staring at him as his name was called out of the Goblet. I knew he never put it in there, like he would do that. Yet Ron was sure he did, as was everyone else. Hermione though, believed him, but I still think she felt he might of put it in there. Trough Dragon's, Mermaids, and Mazes, he came out on top. But this time it wasn't the fact that he saved someone, but how he had the courage to stand against Voldemort. Joining their power, seeing the ones he loved most and breaking it, losing them as well. He even brought back the body of poor Cedric. How noble, no one else would have done that. Cedric wouldn't do that for him, but he did. He came back and brought the body with him. I believed him to, when he said he was back. I mean he had the cut, of which the traitor Peter had given him.

And finally in his fifth. He lost the one person, who loved him and cared for him the most. Sirius Black. Who I believe is still in the Department of Mysteries. The voices of which we heard and Luna says to this day " Their just lurking in and out of sight." Just saying that helped Harry, I know it did. It gave him hope, that one day he would see his Godfather, father in his eyes, and a brother to everyone again. But you see, in all this he came out on top yet again. He faced Voldemort, he met those RED EYES, and he still came out on top. The prophecy of which was lost, and smashed by the hands of Neville. Harry didn't care though, as long as he was safe. His friend of which, we could of, and almost lost in the fire of Hogwarts. But again, Harry courage got ahead of him and he went after Bellatrix Lestrange, the bitch of a woman who cast Sirius to his death. He ran after her, even said the words no one else could. The Unforgettables. He said it, but yet he didn't have the dark heart to mean them

In all of these years, he always put other first. Now it was time for him to put him first. I can tell he's trying. But I know he has to good of a heart to do that. He changes but his heart will remain the same. The same heart that saved my life, the same heart that tried to save Sirius. My saviour is changing I can see it. I know though his heart will always remain the same. And in the next two years of his life. He will grow and become even more powerful then us. And he will conquer the Dark Lord. And I Geneva Weasley will be right beside him to the end.

We all will. All five of us will. Hermione-Anne Granger, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Luna Love good, Ronald Weasley, and me. With him it will be six. The six warriors that will conquer the Dark Lord, the one that will vanquish him. Yes, I know, he never told me, but I can feel it. Him, my saviour will have to risk his life for the sake of this world. He could very well die trying. But I will not let him go; I will stand there beside him and protect him against whatever evil is there. And it will be him who comes out on top. It will be us who conquer, it will the light that will win. And all this will happen in the nick of Time.

Time

So fast, that it will all be over before it starts. Whatever will happen will happen. But to go back in time, would change everything. To go back and stop Harry and Cedric from touched that Hell of a Goblet. To save Cedric from his death. To stop Sirius from falling in that veil. But to come back then and find out what you changed would be awful. Save one, another may have fallen. If he does fall, what would happen if I went back and saved him?

Would everything be different, or would the Dark still conquer the light. Or say I changed something, would everything be dark. One, who wonders, never finds out, but never dreams of finding out, because then the past wouldn't be the past, and the future wouldn't be the future. It would all be known, you'd know what lies ahead and what lies behind.

Time, It Should Never Be Messed With

Myself

I know for myself that I will not stop helping him. The others are giving up I can see it. But I will always be here for him, even if he doesn't end out on top. I will still fight for him in my heart. I would never rest till I knew that he fell and all the pain and despair was gone. I would never stop till everything inside me finally gave out, and all I could do is watched as the world slipped away. But I know my saviour wont let me down, and when I'm down he will be there to pick up the pieces. Even if he moved on from me, I would still be there for him, for I know he would be there for me.

But the fact is. Do I hold on now and keep what's left of him alive or do I let go of him and let him slip from this world.


	9. To Kill

**Chapter 9 - To Kill**

Harry opened his eyes for the fifth time that week and looked around the room. There was only a bed and a desk in the room and the walls were painted red, like blood. He remembered when he got here he saw Draco, but he hadn't seen him for a while now. He had no idea if Clara was ok or not. Or even if Draco was ok. He walked around the room to the small window when a door opened. Harry turned around and found a man and Draco standing in his door way.

"Come," the man said.

Harry walked over to him and then out of the room. He watched the man shut the door and all three of them walked down the hallway into a large room where Clara, Pansy, and Blaise already were. The man pointed at Draco to go over to them, but he had Harry continue walking with him, till they were facing the others.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why you are here," said the man. " Well first let me introduce myself, I am Godric Hollow, and I am here to train you five to kill, not just fight, to actually be able to kill. First off, there will be no letter to loved ones, no seeing anyone, the only people you may interact with, only among yourselves. By the time you board that train back to your school, there won't be a spell you don't know, or can't use."

Harry stared at Godric for a while and then a woman came into the room. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She walked around them all and then stood by Draco, Clara, Pansy, and Blaise.

"I am Sara Dumbledore," she said. " I will be helping you train and no Albus does not know of this."

"So lets begin then," Godric said. " We will start with beginner curses and then work our way up, after that it's to the dark magic, like the unforgetables."

* * *

"Albus we can't find him anywhere," Mad Eye said. "It's like they've just disappeared."

"Or maybe they don't want to be found," Remus said.

"I think someone doesn't want them found," Albus said. " We can't give up now, for without hope, we would be nowhere."

"But Albus," Mad Eye said." They've gone, not even a blood tracker can find them."

"We must not give up," Remus said.

"Just face it, they've been gone for weeks, months soon," Mad Eye said. " There not coming back."

"We mustn't give up," Remus said.

"I'll alert the Order," Albus said. " I think that it is time for us to move on."

"Albus you can't be serious?" Remus said.

"I'm sorry Remus," Albus said. " But it is time to face the fact that, none of them are showing up, so it likely we will never see them again."

With that Albus left his office with Mad Eye leaving Remus alone in the room. Remus stood there for a couple minutes and then sat down grieving for his friend's son.

Back at number 12 Albus and Mad Eye came into the room to tell the Order the search was done. Once the meeting was over, Molly went upstairs to tell the kids. Hermione broke down crying into Ron's arms. Luna ran after Ginny, after she screamed at her mom, of how much she hated her. Molly then left them alone to be by themselves. Luna got Ginny to come back into the room with Ron and Hermione.

"We can't give up," Ginny said through tears.

"I know, " Hermione said. " But it's been so long now."

"Two weeks Hermione, " Ginny said.

"And soon it will be three, then a month, and two months," Luna said. " Ginny I think you should start to face the fact that he may not come back."

"NOOO!" Ginny screamed. "You can all forget about if you want, but think of this who was there to help you with the Dementors Hermione, who got me out of the Chamber, who brought back Cedric's life, who has always been there for you Ron, and you Luna. I TELL YOU, HARRY HAS AND I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON HIM, NOT WHEN THERE'S SO MUCH HOPE."

With that Ginny left the room and they all heard a door slam shut that soon hadn't been open in days that turned to weeks. No one could get Ginny out of that room, for months.

* * *

"Now it is time for you to learn to kill," Godric said. "You've learnt everything so far, and this is the last thing. Harry you may go first."

Harry slowly walked forward towards a short man. The man stared at him with blue eyes that never left his face for a second. Harry raised his wand and yelled.

"Avada Kedrava"

A dim light of green shot across the room but nothing happened. Harry stared at him as he held his arm, where the curse had hit him.

"You have to mean it Harry," Sara said. "Think of something that makes you mad anything."

Harry raised his wand again and thought about Dumbledore and all the secrets he has kept from him and is probably still keeping from him and again a dim green light hit the man, who now stood in the corner of the room.

"Think of something," Godric said. " Voldemort, your parents."

"Sirius," Sara said.

Harry glared at Sara for a moment and then turned back to the man. He raised his wand and thought of Bellatrix and how she had killed Sirius and how he never meant enough to use the Crutaitus Curse. He kept thinking of how Hermione and Ron had ignored him and then acted like his friends all of a sudden, and how he had learnt of Saturn Black and Sara Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedrava"

A big beam of green light shot out of Harry's wand and went towards the man. The man stood frozen in terror as the room filled with green. Once the green faded the man fell to the ground still, his chest rising no more.


	10. Odd Things

**Chapter 10- Odd Things **

It took Hermione and hour to get Ginny out of her room. But once she was out they all were on their way back to Hogwarts. Hermione had never seen such a group that was so depressed. She was too but this was horrible. She soon thought of all the people who had disappeared and died. But she wouldn't let her smiled fade. She even noticed Ginny was starting to smile to as they all walked down the stairs towards the trains together. But not one of them should be sad, why should they. They were going back to their school, they place they belonged. Hermione kept her smiled on till she suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Two months or so it had gone. The Power. She then felt a burst of wind go by her. She turned to the rest who didn't seem to notice. She looked around for the one person who had always made that feeling of power present. She was about to give up when she felt another burst of wind; she turned around to look at the doors. Everyone looked at her funny. Hermione then dropped her trunk when she saw who was coming through the doors. No one else seemed to notice till Hermione took off into a run. She ran all the way down the station and all the way backs up the stairs and wrapped her arms around the man she had felt and felt again.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked wiping her tears of joy away.

"Away," Harry said laughing.

"Is Draco here to?" Hermione asked,

"Yapp," Harry said turning to the doors as six other people came into the room.

Hermione turned from Harry and hugged Draco. Draco hugged her back and then they all walked silently down to the others.

"Hermione how did you know?" Ginny asked.

"I felt Harry," Hermione said. " Ever since third year, I've been able to feel Harry's power around me, like when he was near and in the room."

"Harry," said a man who came in with them. " Be careful, and remember don't forget."

Harry nodded at him and then him and the woman with him disappeared into thin air. Ginny hugged Harry as well and then turned to the four other people.

"Guys this is Clara," Harry said. "She will be joining us this year."

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said. " But we all have to get on the train now."

They all walked through the barrier and boarded the train. Ginny, Ron, and Luna went to get a compartment. But were surprised when Pansy, Clara, and Blaise came with them. Draco stayed with Harry and Hermione for a moment and then went as well. Hermione watched him till he was out of her sight. She then turned to Harry.

"Don't ever do that again," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Harry said." I am sorry."

"I know," Hermione said. " But it was the worst months of my life. It felt like you were dead and gone. I couldn't feel you around me, I felt like something was missing. I thought I wouldn't ever see you again."

"Hermione," Harry said. " I will always be there for you."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said as tears fell down her face and she lowered her head.

"Don't," Harry said lifting her chin back up." I promise you, I will never you behind. Your always on my mind, you were always on my mind. No matter what happens Hermione, I will always be by your side, you will always be number one on my mind."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Come on," Harry said.

"I'll be there in a moment," Hermione said. " Let me get cleaned up."

"Alright," Harry said.

Hermione watched him walk down the compartment and suddenly felt something she had never felt before. But she quickly forgot the feeling and went to clean up her face. Once she came back to the compartment she found everyone actually having a good time. She sat down beside Draco and a cross from Harry. She looked up at Harry, and he gave her a smile before he went back to his game with Blaise. Ginny gave the two of them a funny look but went back to reading her book. Once they arrived at Hogwarts. Clara was sorted into Slytherin, and then Dumbledore stood up.

"I would first like to thank you all for coming back and being supportive to this school," Dumbledore said. " Secondly I am sorry to say that the list has now been finished and we have went to from a high thousand to a very low thousand these last to mouths. I would like to say I am sorry for all of you, who have lost someone dear to you and I do not blame you for blaming me or anyone else. But please remember that one does not do well to dwell on memories."

Then with a clap of his hands the feast began. Harry found he wasn't very hungry after that speech and sat there staring at the table till Ginny elbowed him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," Harry said. "I'm just tired, I think I'm going to head up to bed."

Then without another word Harry got up and left the great hall. He walked down the hallway and looked out the window and looked out the window. Most of the forest was still burnt, but the whooping willow stood out proud out of all the rest. Sighing Harry turned and kept walking down the hall to the common room. Where he climbed the stairs and went to bed as soon as his head hit his pillow.

In the morning he was the first one up and down eating breakfast. He sat there for at least 20 minutes before Hermione and Ginny came down to eat. Hermione smiled at him and sat down across from him and Ginny sat beside him. Once Ron came down they all sent off for their classes. Harry sat down beside Clara, which surprised Hermione who sat down beside Draco. Hermione was about to ask Harry about him sitting beside Clara and not her but Snape came into the room.

"Just because of all that has happened that will not excuse you from class or anything else for that matter," Snape said. " And about your potion essays, I have made new samples of all of them and the project will be due next week. Get to work."

The class went by fast and when the bell rang Hermione found she was left in the room alone. Harry, Draco, and Clara just left without her. When she found them at lunch, they were all sitting at the Slytherin table. She debated going over there and finally walked over there. When she was standing behind Harry, the Slytherins' started to make fun of her.

"Harry," Hermione began.

"What do you want, you mud blood?" Millicent said.

"Why do you care?" Hermione said.

"Because your not welcome here," Pansy said. " Its the Slytherin table Hermione, your suppose to eat at your houses."

"Harry's eating here," Hermione, said.

"Because Draco invited him," Millicent said. "No one invited you, right Draco?"

Hermione turned to Draco who just stared at her. No one seemed to move. Clara looked away as if she was afraid of what would happen. Blaise turned to Draco, as well Harry. Hermione felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest as Draco started to talk.

"You heard her," Draco said. " Get lost you filthy Mud blood."

"Draco," Clara said turning to Hermione.

She just stood there in shock. She didn't know what to do; it felt like she couldn't breath, like the world was spinning out of control. He had no problem sitting with her in potion, why was this different. Why did he say that? Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks as she turned from the table and walked silently out of the great hall. Draco immediately regretted saying it, and tried to call her back, but when he called her name she just ran the rest of the way out of the great hall. She didn't stop running till she was back up in her dorm room.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Harry asked standing up.

"I had to," Draco said. " I can't let people know that I'm with her, my father..."

"I don't give a fuck about your father Draco," Harry said as he walked away. "You're just being a prick, a fucking prick."

Harry left the great hall in search of Hermione. He found her ten minutes later in her dorm. But he couldn't get her to come out for two hours. Once she did come out Harry took her to the room of requirements and they sat down on a couch to talk.

"Hermione he didn't mean it," Harry said.

"Then why did he say it?" Hermione said.

"Because what else could he have done," Harry said. " He had to make sure his father didn't find out."

"So you're taking his side," Hermione said.

"No I'm not taking sides," Harry said. " But I mean he did have a point and you have a point."

"Harry he didn't have to say that," Hermione said. " It felt horrible, he's suppose to be my boyfriend and he's calling me a mud blood."

"He had to can't you see that," Harry said.

"No I can't Harry," Hermione, said. "It shouldn't matter what I am. His father should just be fine or not fine with it. Draco should of stood up for me and let me sit down Harry."

"Hermione you're making a big deal out of this," Harry said.

"NO I'M NOT," Hermione snapped. " And I can see you like him more, so I guess that's why you're sticking up for him. I mean its not his fault he's a coward right, right Harry. It's not his fault I'm going to talk to him and probably end things, I don't want to be with a guy that treats me like that Harry."

"Hermione don't," Harry said.

"No," Hermione said. " You listen to me, he's had his fun and games or whatever he calls it. He hurt me and that's that, but I'm not just going to let him treat me like crap in public and like a princess by ourselves. And if you were really my friend, you would see my point not just his."

Hermione then got off the couch and left the room. Harry sighed and lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling wondering what and how tomorrow was going to be.


	11. To Hold On

**Chapter 11 - To Hold On**

I hold on

I hold on to him, for that is all I can do. I have a feeling that he doesn't want me like I want him but I won't give up till I know for sure. He is still my saviour and will remain forever as my saviour.

Saviour

Saviour to this world and to me. I heard the prophecy no one knows I finally know it. I just walked up into Dumbledore's office today under Harry's cloak and found it. I hated what I heard but I knew it was true. I think Dumbledore knows I know too. So I assume I wont get in trouble anyways. But I had to know what would come of him. I needed to know:

**'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other one survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'**

He may die for sure now. I may never see him after he turns seventeen. I may never see him grow, and become an Auror or maybe a Seeker for England. I may never see him graduate or grow old. I just may never see him smile again.

Things are changing now. I know they are. Draco as turned back into an ass and hurt Hermione horribly. I think she will end it soon. I don't know Clara, but I don't like her; she reminds me of some one.

VOLDEMORT

Blaise and Pansy are pretty nice and talk a lot. Although they are hiding something. Maybe they are already death eaters and are just spying on us.

I think I'm becoming a seer of some sort. I've been having strange dreams that I can't explain. My Phoenix Mark that Harry gave me is changing into some sort of star. It still has the Phoenix but the star is becoming brighter and more visible. Hermione's is changing as well. Her's is going more into a fire heart. It looks really pretty but still scary. Luna's has changed into some odd form; I think it means hope or faith. Although both are basically the same. Ron's hasn't changed yet I think it will, Draco's has, to some snake of a kind. Harry's I saw it. It has changed the most out of all of ours. He has all of our symbols in a circle around a Phoenix with a sword.

Everything is changing. By the end of this year we will all be on our own ways. Ron and Luna will be way into each other. Harry, I think he will do something none of us thought he ever would. He will do it with Draco. I really think Clara is going to die. I think that actually is what my dreams are about. Hermione will be Hermione and go into her studies.

Studies

I should really be getting on the ball but I don't feel like it. I don't want to be anything special. I just actually want to be a mom that sits at home and looks over the kids and the house. Or maybe a curse breaker, and go to Egypt. Study to due well on my Exams and all, but I don't want to.

Today I also found something new. I heard about some graveyard in Hogwarts somewhere. It is said to have the four founders and Harry's parents as well. I have to find it. I wonder why it's not on the map. Maybe the Marauders never found it. I believe it's under the school, down in the dark soil.

If I ever find it. I'll take Harry down there and maybe I'll show the others, even though I won't want to.

I've changed as well. I'm not as open to them as I should. I'm starting to get opinions of people that I really don't want. I'm becoming a bitch. Snot or whatever you want to call it. Luna actually pointed it out.

UGHHH...

Who do I hate? Dumbledore for sure. He keeps to many things way from people, like Harry. Snape, he's an asshole who couldn't do anything if his life depended on it. Draco, for what he did to Hermione today.

Friends

I don't actually have any. There's Luna, Hermione, Harry, and well that's it. Ron's my brother not friend. Maybe I need to find different people to hang out with. Get more talkative or something. I mean what good is being alive, if you don't have friends to share your life with.

I mean they wont be around for my last year, well Luna will but still, I need other people to hang out with.

But I guess this isn't about me is it. No it's all about Harry. To hold on to him and keep what's left of him alive.

To keep him going and to be they're for him. And when the end of the school year comes to be there for him no matter what the cause. And to still be there for him in the next year and the years after that till the end of time. There is still darkness in him that will soon be released. It's scary to think of what may happen and what may no not happen. But it's better to not think of it at all and to let things happen as they happen.

Darkness

Its coming closer. They final battle for Harry will be here soon. When he turns seventeen that will be the year he takes charge of his life and does things for himself for sure. Unless he goes tot he dark himself and takes all that is good and turns it into fire and ash.


	12. Feelings A Fire

**Chapter 12 - Feelings A Fire**

The next morning Hermione walked down the hall. She looked everywhere for one person who she had to talk to. She entered the great hall and found him sitting at his house table. She walked over to him and stood behind him.

"Draco we need to talk," Hermione said.

But Draco never turned to her. She then narrowed her eyes and looked around the room. She poked him and said his name again and he still said nothing. Finally she just gave up and cleared her throat.

"DRACO MALFOY WE'RE THROUGH," Hermione yelled as loud as she could.

Draco turned to her immediately, but she was already walking over to the Gryffindor table. He watched her sit down beside Ginny and begin to eat her breakfast. He then looked around the hall, and found many people staring at him. Sighing he got up and left the great hall.

"Hermione are you sure that's what you want?" Ginny asked.

"He ignored me, he hurt me," Hermione said. " I don't want to be with someone who does that to me."

Well we should find the boys and have a snowball fight," Ginny said.

"Sure," Hermione said getting up.

Hermione and Ginny wondered down the halls for quiet sometime and found Luna and Ron, who went to find Blaise and Pansy for the snow fight. They were about to give up and Harry and Clara when they came around the corner and found them with Draco. They walked up to them and Ginny was the first to speak.

"Hey, you guys want to come have a snowball fight?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Clara said.

"Why not," Harry said." Draco?"

"Like I'm coming with her there," Draco said.

"Can't you just be her friend," Clara said.

"Ah, no," Draco said.

"Fine, but we're still going," Clara said walking away with Ginny.

"Fine go with the Mud blood," Draco said.

"Watch your mouth Draco," Harry snapped.

"Oh, fuck off," Draco said. " Go be with your so called friends, I'll be in my dorm."

Harry shook his head as Draco walked away and then headed outside with Hermione. Once they got outside they blasted with snowballs and ran behind a bank.

"I guess its you and me as a team," Harry said.

"Guess so," Hermione said throwing a snowball that hit Ron in the face.

Harry threw one as well that hit Clara in the back. This continued for some time and more and more people joined in. Harry and Hermione were to busy running away from snowballs that they didn't see the sharp drop at the top of the hill they were running up and tumbled together down the other side in the snow. Once they finally stopped falling down the hill, Harry ended up rolling on top of Hermione. They stared at each other for a moment and then Ron and Luna came over the hill with snowballs. Harry got off of Hermione and pulled her to her feet and then ran for the forest. Once they reached it they ran inside and found a lot of kids running around with snowballs, so they continued running through till they were far away and you could just hear kids yelling at each other.

"Well that was fun," Hermione said as she began to walk again.

"Yeah, it was," Harry, said.

They continued to walk silently till they came out of the forest by the lake. They could see students running around by the school; the snowball fight was still on.

"You know, this year as been really weird," Hermione said.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, I mean with me and Draco," Hermione said. " The school being burnt done, we don't even know how that happened and then you disappearing."

"Good point," Harry said.

"What happened when you were gone?" Hermione asked. "Where did you go?"

"I don't really know where they took us," Harry said. " They did teach us every spell, they knew and all."

"Do you think Voldemort will come back this year?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said." But I will be ready for him."

"Harry," Hermione began. " Do...do you miss Sirius?"

"I.I do," Harry said.

"You do know he can't come back," Hermione said. " Know one knows really what that veil does, but it does keep people we care about and loved ones from coming back."

Harry stared at the ground and then looked up at her.

"You didn't here them," Harry said. "What they said."

"Harry," Hermione said. " Don't just put this behind you, cause you think he'll come back, he wont come back."

Hermione sighed and looked around as Harry just stared at her. She then turned back to him.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"That they we're just lurking in and out of sight," Harry said.

"Whatever it means," Hermione said. " Sirius isn't coming back."

"I get it Hermione," Harry said.

"I just want to make sure you know," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said. " But...never mind."

"Come on," Hermione said. "It's starting to snow."

They walked silently back to the school. Once inside Hermione went to the library and Harry just wondered around looking out the window. He wasn't watching where he was going and he crashed into Luna.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said.

"It's fine Harry," Luna said. " I've been thinking."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know, about the veil," Luna said. " I haven't been able to get it out of my mind, I wont to go back."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I wont to go back," Luna said. "Soon."

"I do to," Harry said.

"We should go before schools over," Luna said.

"We have five months," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know," Luna, said. " But it will go by fast."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Luna smiled at him and then walked off down the hall. Harry watched her go around the corner and then kept walking down the hall. He came to a dead end at one of the hallways and leaned against the wall, when the wall moved and Harry fell behind it. When he looked up from the ground he found himself in a cemetery. It was completely real and looked liked it was outside. There was grass growing and trees. Harry stood up and walked towards the gate and opened it. He walked around till he came to a hill and found four stones all lined up, with statues' of whom they were behind them.

**Godric Gryffindor**

The Moors of Courage

"What is courage without those who stand with you"?

**Helga Hufflepuff**

The Valley Of Life

"What is life, without friends and family"?

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

The Glen of Intelligence

"Intelligence and Creativity will always take you far"

**Salazar Slytherin**

From the Fen, to the Great

"Only the purest of us, posses the power of magic"

Harry stared at them for sometime till he noticed something on another hill. He walked slowly over to it and dropped to his knees when he read...

**Here Lies James and Lily Potter**

Beloved Friends, Devoted Parents

Will Never Forget You

Harry wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. He had ever seen or even knew his parents had been buried or had graves. No one told him. He stared at their graves and then stood up, tears still running down his face. He walked over to the tombstones and ran his hands over his parent's names, before he saw another grave that made him break down.

**Sirius Black**

Loved By All, Cared By All

Loving Godfather, and Loving Friend

You Will Always Be In our Hearts

Harry didn't know how long he had sat there staring at their graves, he assumed a while. His hands were filthy and his face was red and had tearstains on them. But he still sat there, when a girl came up to him. She had long, black, curly hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a pure white dress.

"Who are you?" she asked." Your not suppose to be here."

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because you could be lost forever," she said. " Now go before your way closes forever, and you become a guard of those who have passed like me."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You first," she said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Well I'm Charity," Charity said.

"Charity?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I got stuck in here, a long time ago," Charity, said. " Well I never really, I've just been living here, I'm the guardian of this place."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Yes, well you better go," Charity, said. " And take this."

She handed him a necklace with some type of Amulet on it. Harry took it and placed it around his neck.

"I only have one of them," Charity said. " But I feel you are the most deserving, you did lose everyone dear to you."

"What is it for?" Harry asked.

"It's so you can't get stuck in here," Charity said. " I give you permission to come back whenever you want, you will always be able to find your way back with this."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"But next time come visit me," Charity said. " It is lonely in here."

Harry nodded his head and turned and walked away. Once he got back through the wall he went straight to the common room. Hermione and Ron got up as soon as he came in the room. But he walked past the as fast as he could and went up to his dorm, were he washed his face. When he came back downstairs Neville and Ginny, as well as Luna were all sitting by the fire.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked

"Fine," Harry lied. " I just found something, that's all."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing important," Harry said. " This amulet."

"You sure you should just keep it?" Hermione asked.

"No one else claimed it," Harry said sitting down.

"Game," Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

They all sat there and watched Ron and Harry play exploding Snaps. None of them knew what time it was, none of them cared anyways once they all fell asleep in the common room.


	13. Research Begins

**Chapter 13 - Research Begins**

_"Potter," Voldemort said. " Did you think you could get away from me?"_

_"No," Harry said. _

_"I am a part of you," Voldemort said. " As you are a part of me, I will always be able to find you."_

_"Sure Tom," Harry said._

_"Listen," Voldemort said. " Come join me, and I will stop trying to kill you."_

_"I wont join you," Harry said._

_"I'll bring Sirius back for you," Voldemort said._

_"The dead can't come back," Harry said. _

_"Unless they're lurking in and out of sight," Voldemort said. " Think about that."_

Harry sat up holding his scar. He looked around the common room and found it still dark out. Sighing he stood up and left the room. He wondered through the hallways till finally the sun came up from behind the mountains. He then headed to the great hall. He was the first to entered and sat down silently and ate some toast till Draco and Clara came in.

"Hey Harry," Clara said.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Sorry about yesterday," Draco said. " I was just mad and stuff."

"It's okay Draco," Harry said. " So, I was wondering if you would help with something?"

"Sure," Clara said.

"With what?" Draco asked.

Harry stood and led them out of the great hall and to the library. Along the way he told them that he wanted to find more stuff on the veil. They agreed the help him, as long as he didn't do anything stupid, but Harry made them promise not to tell anyone else about this. Once they reached the library they found Luna sitting at one of the tables. Harry went over to her as Draco and Clara went to find some books.

"Hey Luna," Harry said sitting down at her table.

"Hi Harry," Luna said looking up from her book.

"I wanted to ask you something," Harry said.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Do you know anything else about the veil?" Harry asked.

"I know a lot actually," Luna said. " That's all I've been looking at and reading."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Luna said looking around the library." Get Clara and Draco and I'll show you something."

Harry nodded and went to get Clara and Draco as Luna took out the book she had been reading. Then all four of them left the library. Luna led them all the way up to her common room and then up to her dorm. Once inside she locked the door behind them and unlocked her trunk. Inside her trunk were books, upon books on the veil and the Department of Mysteries.

"Wow!" Harry said. " Where did you get all these?"

"I found them in the library," Luna said. "The restricted section and I bought some."

"There are a lot," Clara said picking up a couple books.

"Take as many as you'd like," Luna said. " Why do you want all these?"

"Well, cause we wont them," Draco said.

"It's okay," Harry said. " I wont to know more about it, and about what's behind it and how come it just takes people and doesn't let them back out."

"Interesting," Luna said. " Here take these books, there new I haven't read them, they might have what you're looking for in them."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem," Luna said." Now lets get to class, before we're late."

All four of them hide their books in their book bags and headed down to transfigurations. When they got there, they found only four seats left. Harry sat down beside Draco and Clara and Luna sat together. Harry was surprised how Clara really liked to talk to Luna. Harry watched Hermione and Ron look back at them and then turn to McGonagall.

"Today's class we will be looking at Animagi," McGonagall said. " You are to read the whole chapter and then come up with some sort of a report about it, as well as an animal transformation from one thing to another."

"But Professor, we don't know any high spells," Hermione said. " We just know the standard ones."

"My dear that is why you are now in N.E.W.T.S level," McGonagall said. " You are to find these certain spells on your own."

"But Professor," Hermione said. "These spells are going to be very hard to find, you can't just open a book and there they are."

"That is why it is a project," Draco smirked at her.

Hermione glared at him and then opened her textbook and began to read with Ron. Harry was about to do that same when Severus came into the room and took Minerva out to talk. Harry closed his book and turned to Draco.

"Do you think turning into an Animagi is hard?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Draco asked him back.

"I was just wondering," Harry lied.

"Sure you were," Draco said." But they do have their complications just like in potions, it has side effects, some can tell them apart, and some can't. If you try it out be very careful when you go around McGonagall, cause I bet she can tell, or anyone else who has been around Animagi."

"Right," Harry said opening his book once McGonagall came back in.

"You know," Draco began but he stopped when Hermione looked at him.

Draco gave her a glare before he went back to his book. For the rest of the class, everyone was silent and reading. Once they bell rang Harry got out of there as fast as he could and went to the library. He sat down in a far corner away from the door and pulled out Luna's books. He glanced around the room before he opened one and began reading. He didn't know how long he had sat there, but he found himself getting sleepy really fast. But he continued to read till finally he fell asleep over his book.

_"Potter back I see," Voldemort said._

_"Not to see you," Harry snapped._

_"Sure," Voldemort said. " I noticed you've been thinking a lot about what I said."_

_"I have not," Harry lied._

_"Don't lie to me," Voldemort said. " Even I know you were reading a book before you fell asleep."_

_"Damn," Harry muttered._

_"Language," Voldemort smirked at him. " The deal will only last so long boy. You join me and we become powerful together and you get your godfather back."_

_"No he can't come back," Harry said._

_"Then why all the research if you really believe he cant," Voldemort laughed._

Harry sat up in his chair and clutched his scar from the pain. His laugh always made his scar burn no matter what. He looked around the library and found it deserted. The only light on was by the doors, even the librarian was gone. He sighed and looked back down at his book, closed it and put it away. Then he sat there for a while just thinking about the veil and how badly he wanted to go back. Sighing yet again he got up and left the library. The halls were empty as he walked and he vaguely wondered what time it was. It couldn't be too late because it was still light out. He walked silently and quickly to the common room and went up to his dorm. He sat there for some time before Neville came into the dorm.

"Hey," Harry said. " Where is everyone?"

"Oh, there's this thing for the valentine's dance," Neville said. " People decorating and getting partners."

"When's the dance?" Harry asked standing up.

"In a week," Neville said before leaving the room.

"Oh," Harry said sitting back down.

He sat on his bed looking out the window and remembered how Hedwig would always come in with a letter from Sirius and now she barely came at all. Maybe he should write to Remus Harry thought but then ignored that thought and watched the moon rise up into the air. He watched the sun slowly set and everything became dark. When Ron came up to bed Harry made sure he had his curtain closed so he couldn't see him. He listened to Ron get into bed and fall asleep but still remained awake. He wasn't tired, he didn't want to talk or see Voldemort again. He believed him but he didn't want to. He could turn on everyone now, when they needed him. When he was the saviour and the only one who could defeat Voldemort. Sighing for the third time that night Harry laid down and silently stared at the roof till everything became dark.


	14. The Riddle Amoung Us

**Chapter 14 - The Riddle Among Us**

In the morning Harry found no one around yet an again. He wondered down the halls till he came to the great hall and came in and found the whole school here. He stood there and watched Dumbledore get up to speak.

"I would like to say that there is no reason to worry," Dumbledore said. " I rest assure that Voldemort can not get into this school without my barriers coming down. As for the green lettering in the sky, I'm sure its nothing to worry about. If there was a Riddle in the school, we would know for the school would shake if danger was in here."

Harry continued to stand where he was as people walked by him. He looked over at Clara and found Draco talking to her very fast. Then he noticed how Clara's face changed from happy, to sad and she turned and ran out of the great hall. Harry walked up to Draco.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Draco said. " None of your concern."

"Draco," Harry said.

"Just leave it," Draco said leaving him standing there.

Harry looked for Ginny and found her not around and then left the great hall. He could here whispers all over the place. Most of the people were watching him like a hawk. He walked outside and found Clara just standing around. He walked up to her.

"What happened in there?" Harry asked.

"He was just being a dick," Clara said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. " I know he said something."

"Harry everything's fine," Clara said.

"I didn't ask if anything was wrong," Harry said. " Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what?" Clara asked.

"Is Rose your real last name?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why would you ask me that?" Clara asked.

"Because, you sort, sort of remind me of him," Harry said.

"It's Rose," Clara said. " Like my moms was before she married my father."

"Clara," Harry began.

"I have to go," Clara said.

Harry was about to say something but Clara shook her head and walked away. He wondered how he never questioned it before. He did notice that there was some sort of spell around her. He wondered if it was so she could go into the school grounds. Dumbledore would know, but he probably wouldn't tell. Sighing he walked back into the school. After he had gone through all of his classes, he finally said Clara again and this time he felt it. When she walked by, he could feel the charm or spell around her.

"Clara," Harry began but then Draco came into view down the hallway.

"What Harry," Clara said turning to him

"I can feel it," Harry said before he walked away before Draco got to them.

He then set out in finding Hermione and Ron but had no luck. So he went and sat in the great hall. He just sat there as people walked around him. He looked over at Dumbledore and saw him looking at him. For some reason he became angry. If he knew, he should tell him. I mean he had a right to know, if there actually was a Riddle in the school. His heir. Closing his eyes and banging his head on the table he sat there, till he heard some people yelling and coming into the great hall. He lifted his head and found Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Clara walking into the great hall.

"ITS YOU," Ron yelled. " I KNOW IT IS, I CAN TELL."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clara said.

"YOU DO SO," Ron yelled. " YOUR A RIDDLE."

"Fuck OFF," Draco yelled back at him. " GOD YOU HAVE KNOW BRAINS AT ALL."

"I do so," Ron said.

"WELL US THEM," Draco yelled.

"I AM," Ron said. " I KNOW ITS HER."

Harry got up and slowly walked towards them. He felt an odd power wash over him. He felt like he should protect her for some reason. He knew Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus were walking down towards them.

"WEASEL I MEAN IT," Draco said.

"WHAT," Ron said. " AFRAID I KNOW YOUR LITTLE SECRET, I BET THEY ALL KNEW AND WERE KEEPING IT FROM US ALL. THAT YOU'RE THE FUCKING HEIR OF THE FILTH OFF THIS WORLD. I GUESS THAT MEANS YOUR FILTH TOO, DOESN'T IT. DOES EVIL BLOOD REALLY NOT RUN IN THE FAMILY, I GUESS I'LL NEVER KNOW AFTER MY FATHER FINDS THIS OUT.

Harry didn't know what had come over him then. But he walked right up to Ron and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against the wall. He heard Hermione scream as windows and the chandelier came tumbling towards the ground. Harry didn't even hear anything Dumbledore was saying.

"GO NEAR HER AGAIN OR SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT," Harry said. " AND I'LL PERSONELY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE SUNRISE AGAIN."

"Harry," Hermione said.

WHAT DON'T THINK I COULD DO IT," Harry said. " TRUST ME, AFTER THIS SUMMER, I COULD KILL HIM RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO."

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began.

"And you, " Harry began. " Stay the fuck away from me, come near me and I'll bring that barrier of yours down with a flick of my wrist, and Voldemort wouldn't be the only thing you'd have to worry about."

"Harry," Clara said.

Harry looked at Clara for a moment and then left the great hall. Draco and Clara silently followed him. No one moved, not even after ten minutes since Clara, Harry, and Draco left the great hall. Hermione let out a long breath, Ron finally gulped. Dumbledore shook his head. Snape rolled his eyes and walked away and Remus just stood there staring right where Harry had been. Then with a wave of his hand, all the glass that had been shattered was fixed and Dumbledore silently left to his office. Remus along with him. Hermione looked over at Ron and then the two of them headed up to bed

The next morning Hermione found Harry nowhere to be seen. She sat down beside Ron at their table and began to eat her breakfast. Then she saw Draco and Clara come into the great hall. She got up and went over to them.

"Guys have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, not since yesterday," Clara said.

"I think he was with Luna," Draco said." They were talking very low and acting really weird."

"Wonder where he went," Hermione said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Draco said.

Meanwhile Harry and Luna walked towards the gates of Hogwarts. Along with them was two Thestrals.

"Harry," Luna said. " Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Harry said. " I decided if I can't have him back, then I'd get that door open."

"How do you think it opens?" Luna said.

"I just know it will," Harry said.

Luna nodded at him and then got up on her thestral and Harry got on his. Then without looking back they lifted up into the air and set of for The Department of Mysteries.

"Something's not right," Hermione said leaving the great hall.

"What?" Clara asked running after her.

"I.I can't feel him," Hermione said. " I can't feel his power."

"So," Draco said. " I'm sure he's fine."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Hermione asked looking at Draco." You know something."

"No we don't," Clara said. " We just know what he's been doing these days."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The veil," Clara said.

"Why would he...no"

"I guess we should have told you before," Draco said.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"No, " Draco said. " He needs to do this, he needs to know Sirius can't come back for sure."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He just needs to know," Clara said.

"We still have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said. " That's probably where he is."

"We can't," Draco said. " He doesn't want him to know."

"But," Hermione said. " I. I need to go."

"Hermione," Clara said. " He only took Luna cause she wants to know more about the veil, otherwise he'd go by himself."

"I DON'T CARE," Hermione yelled." I'm going to find him and bring him back."

"Hermione," Draco began.

"No," Hermione said. " He's my best friend, I need to be there for him."

With that she walked down the hall towards the doors. Draco and Clara ran after her. Hermione ran outside and looked around everywhere, till she found Ginny.

"Ginny," Hermione said. " I need your help, you can see thestrals right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"Can you get me one," Hermione said.

"And us too," Draco said.

"I'll make it four," Ginny said. " I want to go after him too."

Within minutes Ginny had got them all a thestral and they were all on their way.

"Where was it?" Luna asked.

"I don't really remember," Harry said walking through doors.

"It's close though," Luna said. " It was somewhere past the veil."

"Yeah, I know," Harry, said and then they saw it.

The door stood at the end of the hall. Light was coming from behind it. They walked up to it and stood there just staring at it when Harry finally walked forward and raised his hand, opening it towards the door.

Hermione ran through door after door. Never looking back, she didn't care if the others got in the right door, all she could think of was Harry. She knew her way to the one door and just ran. She barely could breath in air once she came to the last door. She took a deep breath and opened it and walked through. She turned to the left and was blinding by a bright light. When she opened her eyes she could make out a figure walking towards the light.

"HARRY," Hermione screamed but by then it was to late and Harry had gone through the door.


	15. The Truth doesn't Lie

**Chapter 15 - The Truth Doesn't Lie **

Once the door closed, they found themselves standing in the dark. Then Clara and Draco came through the door with their wands lit. Hermione looked around and walked up to the door that Harry disappeared into. She lifted her hands and placed them on the door and found it growing warming by the second.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Hermione asked. " Why?"

"Because it was his choice," Luna said. " Not mine, not yours, his."

"You could of held him for a few minutes," Hermione said." So I could have talked some sense into him."

"HERMIONE," Luna screamed. " You couldn't have, it was his choice. It was his choice alone, not any of you could have chosen for him. You never truly understood him did you, DID YOU?" No I didn't think so, he was clouded by darkness and known of you could see it, none of you."

"Luna what are you talking about?" Ginny asked walking in with Ron.

"None of you were truly his friends," Luna said. " You never saw the darkness growing in him, waiting to take over, day by day. Till finally it couldn't hold back anymore and did something none of us would ever thought possible."

"Luna?" Hermione said turning around. " Do you mean..."

"It was the darkness that got that door open," Luna said. " It wasn't love or a soul, it was dark magic. I felt it before he did it. He changed within a few minutes. He was so happy looking and then it just got mad or something, a blank look to his face. So dark and scary. Then he lifted his hands and somehow a burst of wind went by and opened the door."

"We have to go," Draco said." Now, tell Dumbledore that Harry went through this door."

They all nodded silently and walked out of the corridor. Once outside Luna was the first to leave, and Hermione the last. When they arrived back at Hogwarts, they informed Dumbledore of what happened and then they held a meeting in his office. Luna was the last to arrive in his office. She found Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Remus, Clara, Molly, Snape, Tonks, and Mad Eye there.

"Alright now there is no reason to believe Harry is in an danger," Dumbledore said.

"Any danger," Hermione said. " He walked through a door and never returned, he could be anywhere, anywhere."

"Now," Dumbledore said. " I'm sure he wouldn't go put himself in danger."

"Yeah, right," Luna said. " I mean its Harry, danger finds him."

"Luna tell me what happened," Hermione said. " Tell us what happened."

"Do you really want to know?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"We got there and went looking for the veil," Luna said. " We found it, and that's when everything started to get weird."

"Weird, how?" Remus asked.

"Harry started to act a little different," Luna said." I shrugged it off and so after looking around the veil and stuff. Harry wanted to go check out this door. It was glowing so many colors, it was like a rainbow."

"What were you telling us when we were down there?" Ginny asked.

"That the darkness opened the door for him," Luna said. " It was once we got in that corridor everything changed. It got a little darker and Harry got darker. His face was like, well it looked awful, and he wasn't all there. He was so dark and sad. He went up to the door, and shook his head, agreeing with something, to himself or someone, I don't know."

"Someone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah," Luna said. " Anyways, that's when I knew he had changed for sure. I felt scared and clouded and just like the world was going to end. He lifted his hands and I actually lost my breath as I watched him say something dark, something dangerous. The door just blew open and then he turned to me and told him to not come looking for him. That he wouldn't want to be found, and that he wouldn't want us to see him, when we did find him, that he'd be different. Then he turned and walked through the door and I could breath again."

"Luna are you sure he said that?" Dumbledore asked.

"YES, god," Luna said. " You think I'm that stupid, that I just make up stuff for fun or something?"

"Luna," Hermione began.

"Just forget it," Luna said. " He'll be back soon."

"How," Hermione asked

"I just have a feeling," Luna said." Why do you care so much?"

"I'm one of his best friends," Hermione said. " I love him and care for him."

"Been ignoring him a bit," Luna said getting up. " May I leave?"

Dumbledore nodded and Luna left his office soon followed by Draco. Luna ignored him as she walked down the corridor and turned and walked down her corridor to her house. Draco stood there watching her before he to went on to his own house. Clara remained Talking to Dumbledore as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked back to their common room together where they all sat around the fire. None of them dared to speak as the clock ticked on. It was Ginny who decided the silence was too much.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ginny said. " It's Harry."

"But he's never been out of our sight," Hermione said.

"He'll be fine," Ron said. " If not, we'll just go after him ourselves."

"Ron," Hermione began.

"No, I'm serious," Ron, said. " I haven't been a good friend at all, and now he needs us and were are we, sitting here like dumb ass's."

"We can't," Ginny said. " Can we?"

"Who could stop us," Ron said. " No one, I gave myself to him stepping onto that platform. I know that I could never just let Voldemort get him and take him away from us. That's were he'll be next time we see him and will have to pull him back to us."

"What if he doesn't come?" Hermione asked.

"We won't take no for an answer," Ginny said. " We'll make him see who he really is and that he belongs with us and only us."

"Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"I don't care about Dumbledore," Ron stated. " He won't stop me, I'll leave at night under the castle, I'm giving Harry a week or two and that's it. Whether I'm fighting against him or with him, I'll will not stop till Voldemort is dead."

"I'm with you," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione said smiling." I'll protect you both with all I have."

"We'll do the same for you Hermione," Ginny said.

"So it's decided," Ron said." Two weeks we go after Harry."

"I'll talk to Luna, Clara, and Draco," Ginny said. " Then I guess we'll leave."

Then they all sat silently staring at the fire wondering what had happened to Harry. Whether Harry was really going to be dark now or if he was just lying in that room with the glowing door that glowed no more.

As soon as that door shut all the light disappeared. Harry felt a rise of panic going through his body and then the lights appeared. Not around the room but they were shooting towards him and full speed. Harry had never felt so much pain in his life before now. Each light in the room shot into his body and back out, flying around the room and then right back in and out of Harry. Harry soon that he could barely keep awake with all these lights going in and out of him. Then he found that the floor had gone and he was just lying in mid air as the lights continued to go through his body. Then he heard a faint voice coming from inside his head.

_"It's time Potter"_

Then all around him the lights vanished leaving him in the dark air. Till they came flying back at him and entered him this time not to come back out. Harry screamed as he felt his scar start to burn and his body began to feel as though it was being cut into millions of pieces. Once all the lights had gone into Harry's body he passed out and landing onto a grass covered ground in the middle of a forest as the sun turned into the moon and the stars came out. Harry Potter Was no Longer The Harry Potter They All Once Knew


	16. Lost In Ginny's Mind

**Chapter 16 - Lost In Ginny's Mind**

I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is so out of place. I can't take it anymore I need to see him. Ron and Hermione are coming up with plans but all I can do is hope. Hope that my saviour will be safe and that I'll see him again. Luna thinks we should leave him and that he'll come to us..

Will he, no he won't. Harry just doesn't come to people seeking help he helps them. He helped me, saved me from Tom. He saved an innocent man, only for the man to fall years later.

Harry

He isn't perfect and I'm the only one who can see it. I'm the only one who knows he needs us. It's been days since he's been gone and I'm already ready to go get him. Ron says leave it for a couple of weeks. Harry could be dead by then, I can't leave it. The Order hasn't done a thing, Dumbledore hasn't done a thing. They all just think Harry will come back walking happily into the school.

Are they wrong, yes? Harry is gone and unless we find him and make him see that we need him and that he needs us he will go to the dark. The darkness that he so seeks and will get. Voldemort wants him so he can kill him later on...

Clara

Clara says that she remembers when he killed her mother. She begged him forever but he still did it. She never saw a worse thing in her life as her mother's body fell to the ground. She only remembers her body lying lifeless and cold. The last words her mother said to her was that she's always love her and that she must go and never turn back. That's what she did; she kissed her mother's temple on last time and ran. She never ran so hard in her life, she never looked back. She said her tears ran for hours as she ran for hours. It was the most regretful thing she ever did...

I didn't know why she regretted it. Her mother gave her life for her. But the fact was she never wanted her mother to give up her life for her. She would have rather died than see her mother's body lying lifeless in front of her. She wished she would have had the strength to face her father but she couldn't. Her mother told her to run and to never look back.

If my mother died it never be able to live without Voldemort died. I'd make it my destiny to kill him and not Harry's. I'd go searching for him and if I died, I'd hope someone would get revenge on Voldemort even more.

Voldemort

His eyes so red it makes me sick. Red like blood that I can't stop picturing day after day. If he killed Harry I don't what I'd do. If he was killed I'd never be so happy in my life. He doesn't deserve to live. He killed Lily and James and now he thinks he can get Harry. I will not stop till he is gone, and all the darkness with it.

If By A Fight At Night Went On Till The Rise Of Sun

I'd be the one to fall at his hands. I'd use every curse I could thing of and if that failed then I'd have to go through the pain of never seeing my family again. Hermione, Luna, Draco, or Clara again. I'd hate myself for leaving Harry there by himself when he needs me. It would be useless, to use all my strength just to fall. I'd rather stay strong and kill as many death eaters as possible. Leaving Voldemort to Harry and Harry Alone.

Alone

I've never felt this lone before since well since I was in the chamber. So cold and dark like I can't tell anyone anything. I keep everything inside me only waiting for the right person to come out at. I hope that person would be Harry. He's everything I've wanted. I could tell him I love him and that I need him. Tell him I'm the only one he needs to stay strong, tell him I would always be there for him.

Tell him I love him

He's the one

I need him

He only needs me

I'll always be there

No matter what

He isn't alone

He's safe with me and in my arms

Safe on my side

Safe and always in my heart

That if went with the dark I'd be right there beside him

He'd be on my side and me on his

Dark

If he went with the dark. I'd actually go with him, so he'd know that I'm serious with always being on his side and that I'd always be there for him. To take the mark for him and show him I need him. To watch Voldemort burn the mark onto my skin and cry for him. Tears of pain and happiness that I'd be with him. He'd hate himself forever if I did, but I'd be with him and tell as well as show him I don't care what happens to me as long as I'm with him.

I can't take it anymore

I'm lost I want to be with him and if he's dark I'll be dark too. I don't want to be dark but to be with him I'd do anything. I'd die for him and kill for him. I'd do anything to get to him right now and make sure he's al right even if I died a second later. He's the one and only person I'd die for. Sure I'd die for my family, but I'd go willing for him even so more. I love him and he needs me to be with him. He doesn't see it yet but were suppose to be one and whole.

I'm lost and he can pull me out of it

I'll be dark just so he can bring me back to light

I'll love him just so he knows he's not alone

Nest time I see him

I'll be on whatever side he wants to be on

Light or Dark

I'll be right there..

Dark or Light


	17. Past To Present of Clara's Life

**Chapter 17 - Past to Present of Clara's Life**

I was about six when I found out that I was a witch. I'd read so much about them and to be one was so unbelievable, I told my mother for days she was lying. I just couldn't get that thought of witch's being real, well real. Until I walked down Diagon Alley. I'd never seen so many people dressed in robes with hats. It was like a fairy tale come true, to me anyways. Then when I walked into Ollivanders' and held my wand for the first time, a Phoenix Feather, Redwood 71/2 inches. It was like the world had changed suddenly. But in that moment of me getting my wand so many things did change.

Within a week my mother packed us up and we moved to a new town. I made friends easily and found that me keeping my magic skills a secret had to be a secret. I caused more trouble than I ever have. A girl I used to know as Terry Pearson knows nothing of me anymore. I caused her years of memories vanished or damaged by one little secret let out. With that I moved again with my mother to a new town and this went on for about 8 years. Moving from town to town, or city to city. We never had a permanent home.

That of course stopped once I turned fourteen. By now my mother had taught me all the magic she knew and I was as powerful as I should be at my age. We settled down into a little home and everything was going great. I even meet this boy, his name was Max Thomas. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was to die for, or rather he did die. I had never felt so in love in my whole life and it was a ripped from me. We spent all of our time together doing everything together. I never could get enough of him and he could never get enough of me. I was happy now; I had a great boyfriend and many friends.

I thought this was the end of our running, running from something I never knew about. It was when I came home one evening that my mother told me everything, everything that changed my life. At first I didn't understand what was happening I mean why would I. My mother asked me to sit down and she had tears in her eyes. I just thought a family member died, if we had any, none of which I knew.

But it was a family member, it was Max. He had been found lying lifeless on the floor of his bedroom. Police and doctors couldn't find a cause to his death. My mother told me that some Aurors had been there; that it was the killing curse that had killed him. He didn't have a chance my mother said, he went through a painless death. I sat there for hours thinking about how he could have died. I though my mother and I were the only ones here, here in this town. My mother would never kill him, I loved him, and I'd never harm him. I never even noticed the dark mark that was above his house that night when I sat in my room and stared at his house. His funeral was long and sad. His mother sat there crying the whole time and all I could to was to sit silently, like it was a dream and I would wake up and Max would still be alive.

But the moment I was my time to go up and see him, I was never so shocked. For some reason his eyes were still opened and in them was the most painful emotion running through them. Fear, anger, confusion, misery. I just stared at him as I finally felt the tears start to fall down my face. His skin was so white and so cold when I reached into the coffin to hold his hand. I never thought I would see what I did thought when I touched his hand.

**_"Who are you?" Max asked a man in a cloak._**

**_"I have no time for answers," the man said. " Tell me were Clara Rose lives."_**

**_"Unless you tell me who you are and why you need to speak to her," Max said._**

**_"Tell me now," the man said. " I do not have patients for this."_**

And yet Max still refused to tell him and that was it. A blinding green light went throughout the room. And his body fell to the floor motionless. I gasped and let go of his hand. Tears now running uncontrollable down my face. I covered my mouth as I let out a scream of pain, of anger, and of confusion. My mother grabbed me and pulled me away from the coffin and asked me what was wrong. How could I tell her I just saw him die, it didn't make sense. So I kept it to myself. I watched them lower Max's body into the ground and I throw a dozen black roses into the coffin before I walked away with my mother.

Everything seemed to be okay after that. My grades went down, but I pulled them back up. My mother was no longer worried about something and I thought everything was going to be okay. That the man that killed Max was gone forever and I'd never see him again.

Well that was all lost when I received a picture in the mail as well as a black diamond necklace. The picture was of my mother and another man, a man I didn't now of. So without thinking I showed my mother and she freaked out. She took the picture and ripped it up, but for days after I kept getting these pictures, of my mother, this man, even me. Finally my mother decided it was time to tell me a dark secret she kept from the world. Yet I never did tell her about my necklace.

She sat me down and began talking about my father. She said he was so kind and harmless when she meant him she never knew what lay underneath all of that. She told me that over the years of her being with him he began to grow dark. He started making up spells that worked and started using the dark curses. She didn't understand what was happening. Then when I was born, he went even darker. It was one night, she remembers that changed her happy world so upside down.

It was the night the Potter's died. The night my father, took the name he wanted to be so badly and killed two innocent people for one boy. She had never been so afraid, she immediately packed and she ran from him. For years and years. She never looked back; she raised me by herself and just kept running from him. Every time we got to a great town. She'd move us for he would be close by.

I was in danger, he wanted me to either be one of his death eaters, or be killed by him. For I had his power in me, all strength he carried around and if I were to be killed that strength would only be in him and him alone. She told me that it was him who killed Max, he was so close to finding us and all Max had to do was tell him where I lived. She didn't understand how he never found out thought and so I told her what happened the day Max was buried. She finally understood why Max had been killed and she said now it was time for them to move.

I still didn't know much about my father, he was gone now. Well not really he had been resurrected, and Harry Potter had witnessed it all. Why did my father want Potter so badly I never understood. My mother told me it was about some prophecy, a prophecy she remembers he would mutter about in his sleep. I still didn't understand but by then we had moved again. This time I wanted to move.

Moving would be like a new beginning. I could move on from Max and meet new people, maybe learn more about my father. Well I did learn more about him. Like his favourite color being black, like mine. Why I love black roses so much. Why I loved using dark spells more than fun spells. My mother feared for me. That if he came that I'd go with him and she'd be left alone or worse killed. I told her I'd never betray her that she was the only thing in this world I cared about. That why would I have a reason to kill the person who cared, loved and raised me over all of these years. My mother smiled at me and then we never discussed it again.

We finally moved into a little house in a little town, just outside of England. It was great, I made a couple friends and everything went by so well. I learned I was a Parselmouth that my father had been one to. That my father had tried to kill Potter again, and that some escape criminal by the name of Sirius Black had died. In battle of course, my mother told me how she used to know him. Not by being his friend, but they talked once in a while and that he wasn't a criminal, that it was only and only my father who killed the Potters'.

That was when everything started to go all out of order. My mother began to worry about my safely, and she began to pack for a move one night. I packed to, and I didn't asked questions either. So now we had our things packed and I just had to wait for her to say they were going to move but it never came. She didn't fear something anymore. She didn't care that my father was near than ever before. It was like she knew she couldn't run this time and that night as I watched my mother unpack her things, he attacked.

I never had seen a spell blow down a door so fast in my life. Within a heartbeat my mother had me behind her and her wand held in front of her. I watched as a man came through the door, with an about six other guys. It was so frightening. I didn't understand how I had my wand in my hand, how my mother could stand so fearless in front of him. His eyes were so dark and red; it was like seeing hell for the first time. His voice sent so many chills down my spin it was unbelievable. He didn't seem all to bad at first but then he yelled a curse known as Crucious onto my mother. Her screams were so clear and so painful I can remember them so clearly. But even after the spell was off her she still stood in front of me. He asked her to move, she refused. Over and over. Spells flew throughout the air and all I did was stand there, unable to do anything. I was so scared of him, I didn't know if I should run or help my own mother.

I couldn't do anything. My mother told me to run but I refused and finally I began to shoot spells back. Only to be knocked into the wall. When I looked up it was as though time began to go slow. My father was laughing, laughing at my mother and she was begging and crying for him to leave me be. I never seen her so scared for me in my life. Then she whispered one sentence to me; to this day I can't believe I followed.

**_"Run Clara, run and never look back, don't dwell over the pain of my death, but run for a new beginning, run for Albus, I will never leave you, I'll always be in your heart."_**

Then there was a bright green light that blinding me for a couple second and then I saw my mother's body fall to the ground. This time she did not get up. I felt so many tears running down my face, I could barely see which way I ran as I ran out of the house. I ran just like my mother told me to do. I run away from her, away from my father, away from everything I had known. I never stopped running. I ran for miles on end, never looking back. I didn't know if I was being followed I didn't care, all I could do was run, run for Dumbledore. I knew he was at Hogwarts and that it would be days before I got there, but I still kept running. I ran from everything and when I did reach those doors of Hogwarts the world began to fade and I woke up in a white room. I found an old man standing over me, saying _"everything would be fine, that I was safe and no one could harm me anymore."_

Nothing was fine though. My mother was died, the one person I cared about the most in the world was died and I felt it happen. I stood there and let him kill her, after I told her I'd never betray her. I betrayed her, whether she though of it as betraying or not, I did. I cried and a woman named Pomfrey held me so tight. She told me over and over that she was sorry and that I'd be fine and that I had to move one and not dwell on the past.

So I did and when I watched my own mother's body being buried into the earth, I never let a tear fall. For if a tear fell then I'd morn over her and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I smiled when they dumped so many black roses over her coffin before the buried her. In a way I knew she would be with me all the time and that it was my new beginning. I walked away with a man named Remus Lupin. I carried a single black rose with me and put it into a glass vase. I sealed it with a spell and I watched the rose dry over the next couple of weeks but it never died. It was my little reminder that my mother was there with me, that I had moved on and that everything was really going to be okay.

**_In the rose laid _**

**_A boy I loved and still love that will go on forever in my heart_**

**_Screams I'll never be able to forget_**

**_A pair of red eyes of the man I hate most _**

**_The man known as Tom Riddle before darkness took him and made him Lord Voldemort_**

**_A single sentence that will hunt my life, a sentence I never should have followed _**

**_So many regrets over the years of my life_**

**_The darkness I once craved now so full of love_**

**_A man that saved my life, a man of great wisdom_**

**_A boy, one of which I will be great friends with_**

**_The last black rose I'll ever let go of_**

**_New beginnings of being a great Auror and destroying Voldemort_**

**_A love that will forever change my life_**

**_A past I never want to repeat_**

**_A future I want to see_**

**_My Past to Present_**

**_All contained in this single black rose_**

**_A rose that will never die, like my heart_**

**_A rose that will forever be at my side_**

**_To remind me of my past and to give me hopes for the future_**


	18. Turning

**Chapter 18 - Turning**

The sun shown brightly when Harry opened his eyes. He stared up at the sky for sometime remembering what had just happened. He sat up looking around the forest that he now sat in. He had no idea how he ended up here but here he was. Then Harry heard a twig crack behind him. Harry jumped up and turned around expecting Voldemort to be there. But what he found was Charity. She stared at him for sometime, her eyes going from sadness to anger. Then Harry felt the amulet break around his neck and Charity was gone. The amulet fell to the ground in pieces. Harry leaned down and picked up the pieces before throwing them away. Sighing he finally started to walk. Where he was going he didn't really know; he just felt he was walking the right way. As he walked he noticed that the tree's and grass became duller and that the trees began to close tightly around causing Harry to be walking in the dark. Taking out his wand he lit a light and kept walking. Once he came to a clearing he found his destination.

Death Eaters all stood in a group all around a man. None of them noticed him they were to busy talking. The man Harry assumed was Voldemort was telling them that he was out in the forest somewhere and to bring him to him. Then when the Death Eaters began to fan out, Voldemort noticed him and as soon as he did so did the Death Eaters. They all just stared at him and he just stared at them. He had no idea if this was the right thing to do or not, but all he knew was he couldn't take everyone caring for him anymore and needed to be free. He didn't move for a while, till finally Voldemort told his Death Eaters to form around him. A little startled Harry began to walk towards Voldemort.

Voldemort just smiled at him, not a sneer or smirk. It was a smile that said he won, that Potter was his. Harry shook his head at the smile and kept walking down towards Voldemort. Part of him said turn and run away but the other half said Voldemort could bring Sirius back. Harry wanted to believe that he could so much that he was willing to do anything for that hope. Once Harry was two steps away from Voldemort, he began to speak.

"Can you really bring back Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I could," Voldemort said. " Whether he'd be able to stay or not."

"What do you mean stay or not?" Harry asked.

"If he's gone past the gate and is fine being dead," Voldemort began. " Then he will not be able to stay here, but if he craves to be back and living then he will stay and become human.

"So its not a promise?" Harry said.

"No, but I promise you that you will be able to speak to him," Voldemort said. " For how long I don't know."

"Talk," Harry said holding back tears.

"Talking to him, and saying bye is better then anything right," Voldemort said.

"Yes, I guess your right," Harry said.

They stood silent for a while. Harry avoided Voldemort's eyes and stared at the ground where as Voldemort stared right at Harry. Harry still remained staring at the ground, while Voldemort now sent all his death eaters off, except two. Finally Harry looked back up Voldemort.

"How do I know your not lying?" Harry asked.

"Because I have no reason to lie to you," Voldemort said. " You know I do wont you on my side."

"The Prophecy," Harry said.

"We can change it," Voldemort said. " This way nether of us have to die."

"But..."

"We shake hands now and neither of us will be enemies," Voldemort said. " Will be enemies of others'.

"My friends," Harry said.

"I will not harm them," Voldemort said. " If they do not harm me."

"Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Dumbledore deserves to die," Voldemort said. " At your hands the most. He treated you like a child for years and years. He keeps so much from you, why would you wont to help and protect him?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"There is no reason to protect him," Voldemort said.

"Hogwarts," Harry began. " What would happen to Hogwarts?"

"Nothing," Voldemort said. " As long as my young death eaters could come to me without harm."

"How can I trust you," Harry said. " Your word to not harm my friends?"

"I'm the only one who hasn't lied to you," Voldemort said. " I still have no reason to lie to you."

"So its just your word," Harry said.

"Yes," Voldemort said.

"What if I turn away from you now?" Harry asked.

"I'd send my death eaters after you," Voldemort said, "and then kill you."

"So I either join you or die," Harry said.

"So, do you want to join me?" Voldemort said. " Do you Harry James Potter want to take my mark and stand by my side?"

"Yes," Harry said. " I Harry James Potter want to join you."

"Very well," Voldemort said.

Harry took another step towards Voldemort and raised his left arm to him. Voldemort smiled at him and took his arm. Harry held his breath as Voldemort placed his palm over Harry's forearm. Harry held back his scream of pain as his flesh began to burn. Burning the dark mark onto his arm. Then Voldemort released Harry's arm and Harry felt to the ground. He held his arm in pain before two death eaters helped him up. Harry looked up at Voldemort as it began to rain.

"Welcome to the dark Harry James Potter," Voldemort laughed. " Take him to his room."

Harry then was carried away from Voldemort. Once he arrived at an old castle the two death eaters took him to a room and pushed him in. Harry looked around his room expecting it to be a cell, but to his surprise it was a decorated bedroom. He walked around the room. The room was painted red and gold like Gryffindor. There were shelves full of books and a king bed with red silk covers on it. On the covers was a black dark mark. Harry then noticed there was a desk and around the room and the walls were pictures of Salazar Slytherin as well as dragon statues. Finally Harry turned back to the two death eaters and found Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape staring at him. Harry gasped at Severus and just stared at him.

"Well I hope you're happy here," Severus said." You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

With that Severus turned and left the room followed by Peter. Harry closed his eyes as the door slammed and then went and laid on his bed. It took him an awhile to fall asleep, but soon he found himself waking up. He got out of bed and opened his closet. He found a bunch of black robes hanging in it; the black robes carried the dark mark on their backs. Harry took one out and put it on before leaving his room. He wondered down the hall till he finally found a dining room. Stepping inside he found no one around till Voldemort stepped into the room.

"Harry," Voldemort said. " Today we break into The Department of Mysteries."

Harry nodded and then was lead out of the room. Next thing Harry knew he was standing with a group of death eaters. They all had white mask on but Voldemort and himself. Voldemort handed him a mask and Harry put it on. Then with a snap of Voldemort's fingers they where outside The Department of Mysteries. Harry looked around and found other death eaters had their wands out. Harry then looked back at Voldemort.

"Nervous," Voldemort laughed. "Don't be, you'll be fine."

"Right," Harry muttered.

"Alright, Peter who take the first guards," Voldemort began." Lucius you stay with Harry at all times."

"Yes master," Lucius said.

"You two are to get to the veil and wait for me," Voldemort said. " Karakoff, you take ten men with you and charge the front, the rest come with me in through the back."

Harry swallowed as he watched Voldemort and his death eaters all run out and charge off in different direction. He didn't move till Lucius pushed him out of the bush. He didn't run till Lucius told him to run. Soon he found him self-running up some stairs and through some the doors. Then Lucius was leading him through doors. Till finally they reached the veil. Harry found tears starting to roll down his face and he wiped them away. He walked with Lucius up to the veil and then Voldemort was in the room.

"This is it," Voldemort said. " Walk in Harry."

"What?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Walk towards the veil and go in," Voldemort said. " I've put a spell on you and the veil."

Harry still stood staring at Voldemort. Then Lucius grabbed Harry and threw him into the veil. Harry let out a scream and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself floating in some kind of blue liquid. He turned around and saw Voldemort muttered something over and over. Then everything around Harry became bright. He turned back around and found himself staring at a figure. Once the brightness went down he found Sirius staring at him. Then he felt tears start to run down his face and Harry ran into Sirius's arms. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Harry," Sirius said. " It's okay."

"Sirius, Sirius, Sir..."

"Shh!" Sirius said. " It's okay Harry."

"I'm sorry Sirius," Harry cried. " I'm so sorry."

"What for Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I killed you," Harry said.

"Killed me," Sirius laughed. "Bellatrix killed me."

"No, I led you here to your death," Harry said burying his face into Sirius chest.

"Harry you did not kill me," Sirius. " Nor should you be sorry."

"But..."

"Harry I came to save you," Sirius said. " I'd rather die knowing your safe than die thinking you're in danger."

"Sirius," Harry said. " I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry," Sirius said.

"Come back," Harry, said looking up at Sirius.

"Harry I can't," Sirius said. " I died."

"No you can," Harry said looking back at Voldemort.

"How did you get here Harry," Sirius said. "Your not died."

"You can come back if you want to," Harry said. " You want to right?"

"Harry," Sirius began and then he noticed Voldemort.

"Then come back with me," Harry said.

"Why are you with him?" Sirius asked.

"He promised to bring you back," Harry said. " If you want to come back."

"I don't understand," Sirius said. " Why are you with him Harry?"

"I...I..., he said..."

But before Harry could finish Sirius pulled Harry's sleeve up and found the mark burned on his forearm. Sirius gasped and released Harry stepping back.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Why Harry?"

"I wanted you back," Harry said. " He promised me I could at least see you and if you wanted to come back then he'd bring you back."

"Harry," Sirius said.

"You want to come back right," Harry, asked tears starting to run down his face again.

"Harry. I."

"I need you," Harry said. " I want you alive, I need you with me."

"I can't," Sirius said.

"Can't?" Harry asked. " Why?"

"Because I was alright with dying," Sirius said. " I crossed the bridge."

"Sirius," Harry began.

"I can't come back Harry," Sirius said. " I'm dead."

"No, you can," Harry said. " Voldemort will bring you back."

"I don't want to come back," Sirius said.

"Why?" Harry asked. " Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do Harry..."

"Then come back," Harry screamed. " I joined him to bring you back, only to bring you back."

"Harry," Sirius said. " You know people can't come back from the dead."

"Yes, they can," Harry, said. " I need you."

"Harry there are a lot of people you are there for you," Sirius said.

"But I only want you there," Harry said.

"Harry," Sirius said.

"You don't want me," Harry said. "You don't really love me do you?"

"Of course I love you," Sirius said. " I have no reason not too."

"He's right," Harry screamed. " Everyone lies to me."

"Harry..."

"I don't love you either," Harry screamed. "In fact I hate you."

"Harry..."

"I HATE YOU," Harry screamed. "He's right, I can trust him."

"Harry stop it," Sirius said putting his arm around Harry.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Harry said. " Good-bye."

"Harry," Sirius said.

"I know where I belong," Harry said.

With that Harry broke out of Sirius's arms and ran back through the veil. Harry heard Sirius yell his name but Harry went through the veil. That's when Harry's world went a little bit dizzy and Harry fell to his knees. He looked up at Lucius and Voldemort tears still running down his face. Lucius was the first to move and came and helped him up.

"He wouldn't come," Harry said.

"It's alright," Lucius said. " You still have us."

"He wouldn't come," Harry said again.

Lucius then pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him. He gave Voldemort a look over Harry's shoulder before Karakoff came running into the room.

"Dumbledore's here..."


	19. Painful Truth's

**Chapter 19 - Painful Truth's**

Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked down the hall towards the Great Hall. None of them spoke as they sat down and got their food. Ginny glanced up at professors' table and found Snape talking to Dumbledore and then Dumbledore got up and walked out of the hall.

"Something is going on," Ginny said.

"We noticed too," Hermione said.

"Half the Order is here, "Ron said.

"I think we better talk to Draco, Luna, and Clara, "Hermione said.

"Maybe we should do some sneaking around," Ginny said.

"Like spying," Ron said.

"Exactly," Ginny said.

Then Ginny pulled out Harry's cloak and put it on the table.

"Who's coming with me," Ginny asked.

"I'll come," Hermione said.

"Let's go," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and left the Great hall with Ginny. Once outside they put the cloak on and went down the hall. While Severus stood talking to Albus in his office.

"Are you sure Severus," Albus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Severus, said." I watched it with my eyes."

" Inform the Order," Albus said.

"There's something else," Severus said." The Lord plans to go to the Ministry of Magic tonight."

"Thank you,"Albus said.

Severus nodded and left the office to inform the Order of Harry's decision. Hermione and Ginny watched him walk down the hall. Looking at each other they went down the hall after Snape. They watched him go into his fireplace and disappear. Then Ginny and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and went to The Order. When they stepped out of the fireplace they saw everyone running around into the dining room. Ginny and Hermione ran into the room before the door closed. They only hoped they never got caught and that Ron was doing something other than eating.

Ron waiting by the whomping willow for Luna, Draco, and Clara to meet him. He sat down, wondering where Ginny and Hermione could have possibly gone. He couldn't believe Harry was missing. All he knew was he had to find him, they had to find him.

"Hey," Luna said.

Ron looked up and found Luna, Draco, and Clara standing before him. He smiled at them before he nodded to them to sit down.

"Hermione and Ginny are snooping around," Ron said." So they can't meet us."

"What do they hope to find out?" Luna asked."

" What's going on," Ron said." Where Harry is."

"I think it will be a waste of time," Draco said. "They obviously are making sure we don't find out."

"What if its not," Clara said." We could find out so much."

"What if something is really wrong?" Luna asked." I mean, like Harry's in to much danger to get him."

"Then I'll go and get him anyways,"Ron said." I promise myself I wouldn't leave his side again, and I wont."

"When will Ginny and Hermione be here?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, they just disappeared," Ron said." I sent them a letter, told them we' re right here waiting for them."

"So no matter what you're going after him?" Draco said.

"Yes," Ron said.

"I'll be there too," Luna said.

"Us too," Clara said.

"For Harry," Draco said.

"For Harry," Ron said.

Ron sighed and thought of Harry as Hermione and Ginny stood in the far corner of the room watching everyone sitting down at the table. People were running in and out of the room before finally someone raised their voice.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?" Molly asked.

"Where's Albus?" Remus asked. "Why are you calling the meeting?"

"Would you all shut up," Severus said." Albus is busy, and besides I'm the one who is going to tell you anyways. Albus will be here soon."

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

" Potter's gone and joined The Dark Lord," Severus said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You heard me," Severus said. "He joined yesterday, they're gone to the Department of Mysteries."

"Harry, no," Molly said.

"Why there?" Remus asked.

"Because the arrogant brat fails to get it that Black cant come back," Severus said. "The Lord is going to bring him back, I don't see how he can."

Ginny's whole body froze. Everything inside her went as cold as ice. She started having troubles breathing. No this can't be Ginny chocked. I don't believe him, he's lying. Ginny looked over at Hermione and found her to be very pale looking. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears were starting to form. But before she could do anything an owl came flying into the room. Ginny panicked it was Pig.

No...Ron...

The owl flew across the room and dropped a letter on the ground in front of Hermione and Ginny. Then the doors opened and Dumbledore came walking in. Hermione reached down and picked up the letter and her and Ginny ran from the room. They heard someone call them, but they didn't look back. They got into the fireplace and went back to Hogwarts. They stepped out of the fireplace and opened Ron's letter.

Dear Hermione and Ginny,

I've called a meeting outside by the whomping willow. Come as soon as you guys can.

Ron,

Hermione and Ginny took the cloak off and ran outside as fast as they could. When they reached the whomping willow they found Ron, Luna, Draco, and Clara sitting on the ground.

"Hey, guys," Luna said getting up.

"You find out anything?" Ron asked.

Ginny just stood there as those words still sunk into her.

_Potter's gone and joined The Dark Lord_

Ginny looked over at Hermione and she just stood there staring at the ground. Ginny took a deep breath and stepped forward. Every bone in her body suddenly hurt. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she opened her mouth and screamed. She fell to her knees and just started screaming no over and over. Tears ran rapidly down her face. She buried her face into her hands and cried. She felt Hermione put her arms around her and then she spoke.

"Harry...has...he...joined him," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry's joined Voldemort," Ginny screamed as more tears ran down her face.

"You're lying," Ron said.

"No, we're not," Hermione, said standing up.

Ginny looked up at her and held back her tears and stood up as well. She watched everyone's reaction. Luna just nodded, Clara covered her mouth. Draco started pacing and Ron shook his head.

"No," Ron said.

"Snape saw the whole thing," Hermione said holding her tears.

"He's lying," Ron said.

"No, he's not," Hermione, said." He just told The Order, and Dumbledore knows."

Ginny just watched as Hermione held her tears back and kept talking. She told them everything from going under the cloak, to the meeting, to getting Pig's letter, and to how they ran from the room. Ginny was surprised at how Hermione could be so calm, when she freaked, but instead she wiped her eyes and smiled at everyone.

"We saw it coming," Hermione said. "We just have to remain calm and be there for Harry."

"Hermione he's a death eater," Luna said.

"Yes, but he's still Harry," Hermione said." Our Harry, that needs us right now."

"You want to go after him?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

" Why?" Draco asked her.

"Well because he's one of my best friends," Hermione said. "I took a vow unknowingly and now I understand what my symbol means. Love, a symbol so strong. I love Harry and its my love that helps him through, its my love that will help him through in the end. I will not turn my back on him. You can all sit here and mope all you want but I'm going to the Department of Mysteries and I'm getting my friend back."

With that Hermione turned and walked off down the hill. No one moved for a while, before Ginny gave herself a nod and ran off after Hermione. Ron sighed and went down after them, followed by Luna and shortly after Clara and Draco. Once they were all at the bottom of the hill Hermione picked up a rock and muttered a spell. Soon they all stuck their hands on the rock and were teleported to The Department of Mysteries. Where back at The Order Dumbledore was giving everyone Orders on what to do and where to go. Molly ran around worrying about that letter and who was under the cloak. Once everyone was ready Dumbledore told everyone go to the Department of Mysteries. He gave them only one sentence.

"No matter what bring Harry back at all cost, "Dumbledore said.


	20. A Seer's Words and A Traitor's Promise

**Chapter 20 - A Seer's Words and A Traitor's Promise**

"Take Potter and leave," Voldemort said. "Wait for me in the forest."

Lucius nodded and grabbed Harry by the arm and took off. Harry had troubles keeping up with him. He ran with Lucius out of the Department and into the forest where they waited for Voldemort and the other Death Eaters to come out. Once Voldemort did come out Harry watched him cast the Death Eaters' sign over the Department and then he headed towards them.

"We go now", Voldemort said. "Their here for Harry, no doubt."

Then Voldemort lead his death eaters through the forest and into a clearing. They all looked around and found no one around. Taking a breath of relief Harry walked beside Voldemort and up the hill. They were almost at the top when a flash of a spell came flying by them. Then came more spells but Voldemort did not stop walking till he was at the very top of the hill. Then turning around him and his death eaters found Dumbledore, as well as the Order standing at the bottom of the hill.

"Where is he Tom," Dumbledore asked. "What have you done to him?"

"I've done nothing he didn't want himself," Voldemort said pushing Harry forward. "Ask him yourself."

Everyone watched as one death eater stepped in front of Voldemort and took of his hood and then his mask. Many people gasped and said no, Harry stood there proud in front of Voldemort. He glared at Dumbledore and then looked back at Voldemort, before turning back to talk to them.

"He did not force me," Harry began. " I wanted to join. I couldn't take everyone's lies anymore and he promised me something that none of you could ever have given to me."

"Harry," Dumbledore began.

"Don't start," Harry snapped. " You saw this coming all those lies you hide from me. I bet you have more don't you?"

"Harry this isn't the time," Remus said. " Get over here now."

"No," Harry said. " I'm happy standing where I am thanks."

"Harry you don't realize what you've done," Dumbledore said. "Your letting him win."

"So, maybe I want him to win," Harry said. " I do realize what I've done, I've given him the only power to defeat him and now it will defeat you."

Then Harry heard Voldemort order his death eater to charge forward. Harry felt and watched as death eaters, even Lucius ran forward towards the Order.

"Go, head back," Voldemort said. " Just get as far away from here as possible. I'll find you."

Harry nodded and went back up the hill but stopped when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and found, Ginny running out of the forest and towards the battle, her face staring only at him. Then he saw Hermione, Ron, Draco, Clara, and Luna come running out. Harry panicked and watched them join the battle to get to him. But to his surprise Ginny was running right through the battle and to him. She dodged curses that came her way, and when a curse hit her she got right back up and kept running as fast as she could. Harry turned and ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't need to look back to know Ginny was on him. He could hear his name being screamed by her as she ran after him. He ran through the forest till he came to a cliff and stopped. He looked around and found there was no place for him to go. Then he turned around and found Ginny walking towards him. Her face was covered in tears. She had cuts on her and bruises, Harry assumed from running through the forest.

"Harry is it true?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Why?" Ginny screamed walking up Harry's face. "Why?"

"He told me I could at least see Sirius," Harry said. "If I was lucky I could have brought him back."

"But you can't bring the dead back," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said. " But I got to see him, Ginny. He was disappointed in me for joining him, but I didn't care. "

"I am too," Ginny said. "You betrayed us all, for what your godfather."

"I..."

"No, you listen to me," Ginny said. " I believed in you so much and you let me down. You've let us all down. You're the only one who can't defeat him and I know you are. I can feel it in my heart that you are supposed to destroy him, not join him. Harry why would you join him, just to see someone you know could never come back to us?"

"I had to see him," Harry said. "You would never understand."

"I would have, if you would have come to me," Ginny said. " I care for you Harry, a lot. Way more than I ever thought I could and you betrayed me. My heart is ripped in two, but I still...can't stop. I'm here for you Harry; even now I'll stand with you. I'm a seer, and I know it. My sign is a star, a star to tell the future. I understand the future, but you've changed it so much."

"Ginny," Harry began.

"In my dreams," Ginny started. "I've seen and know everyone's symbols. Mine a star, for I am a seer and will see the future before none of us ever get there. I will aid you in anyway I can. Hermione, love. It's her love that has kept us going, her love for Draco that keeps her heart aching. She loves you Harry and she'll always stand by you, she'd die for you. Just so you could complete your destiny, your prophecy. Ron, friendship, he believes so much in you Harry. It was him who wanted to come after you the most. He swore to himself that he'd never leave your side again. His friendship that will always be with you, a friendship stronger than life. Something none of us will every understand what's in him."

"Ginny," Harry said.

"No, shut up," Ginny said. "You'll listen to me, and you'll listen good damnit. Luna, faith and hope. Something that not one of us could ever have. She has faith in the weirdest things and yet she still believes and puts her hope in them. She has faith in you that you will save her and her father. That you'll kill Voldemort so that everyone she loves and cares about will be able to live on. So they may be at peace and know that they are safe. She will be standing there with you Harry, for she believes in you more than any of us, more than me. She believes you could take over the world, do anything you want. Draco, a snake. Slytherin blood, pureblood through and through. He's rude and annoying yes, but he is cunning and smart. He'll be the sneakiest person and teach us the Dark Arts. He'll be standing with you fighting Dark against Dark, for the light Harry. You're the only reason he is good. Can't you see that? If it weren't for you Draco would have never have become our friend, he would have never have been good."

"Ginny," Harry said. "I understand that, I do, but Voldemort has always and always told me the truth since day one. He has never hid or lied to me. Dumbledore, the Order, and even my friends have kept things from me, lied to me. How can I possible want to be with them if all they do is lie and lie right in front of me."

"I've never lied to you," Ginny said. "I have never once told you something fake, or hid something from you. Harry I care for you so much, I love you Harry. I love you so much it hurts, so much that I want to be with you, whether good or bad. I'll stand with you against everything I love, because I love you more. I'll join the Dark Side Harry; I'd join it for you. I'd do so much for you Harry, more than you'll ever know. Why you might ask because I love you. I know you may never feel the same way, but at least I've told, I'm not keeping things from you Harry."

Then with that Ginny took the last steps between them and kissed Harry. To her surprise he kissed her right back. When she pulled away she found Harry had tears running down his face. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. His eyes were so bright, so green. Ginny smiled at him.

"I love you too," Harry said. "I love you a lot, and not just as a friend. You mean the world to me, Ginny. You can't join the Dark Side for me; I want you to be light for me. I need you to go on without me for a while. I've decided something."

"What?" Ginny asked as tears started to run done her face.

"That I will fulfill my destiny," Harry said. "Just because I'm on the Dark, doesn't mean I can't fulfill my destiny. You know what I mean, don't you Ginny. I'm staying with him, I need to learn his weakness and once I know. I'll strike, for you. You must promise me something though."

"What," Ginny said.

"That you'll never join him," Harry said. "That you never ever take the dark mark and become a death eater. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did, because it would be because of me you did it. I want you to tell no one of what I told you. Tell them you couldn't catch up with me; tell then it's to late. Make everyone believe I'm dark, Ginny. Can you do that for me, can you promise me that you'll do it?"

"I promise Harry," Ginny said. "But I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to Ginny," Harry said smiling.

"But you have to promise me something too," Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That you'll come back," Ginny said. "Those no matter what you'll come back for me and let me help you kill him. Promise me that you'll come back, that you won't leave me. That I'll always have you thinking of me, and wanting to be with me. Promise me you'll love me forever and that I can trust it when you come back."

"Ginny," Harry began. "I promise you."

"You swear," Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry said. " I swear on my parents grave, that I will come back to you Ginny. That I'll let you help me, that I'll love you forever."

With that Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips and then pulled away. He stared at Ginny for a few minutes and then picked up a rock and muttered a spell. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm.

"Don't forget," Ginny said. " Don't forget me."

"Never," Harry said. "I could never forget you Ginny."

Then Ginny let Harry's arm go and watched him disappear with his port key. She stood there staring at where he stood for sometime before she turned around and started walking back. When she reached Dumbledore and the other she found the death eater and Voldemort gone. She walked silently by dead bodies of death eaters, and the ministry, aurors. She looked at Hermione and saw her looking at her. Ginny looked at her, promise_ me,_ and nodded her head in a fail. She then looked over at Dumbledore and found him talking to Remus before they both stared at her.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"I...I don't know," Ginny said. "I couldn't get to him."

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, trying to read her mind. Ginny stared right back and thought _don't even try it_. Dumbledore immediately turned his head from her and looked over at the Order. Ginny laughed out loud to herself, causing people to look at her. She turned away from them and walked over to Hermione.

"Did you get him?" Hermione asked. "Reach him?"

"No," Ginny said. " By the time I got into seeing view he disappeared."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked." You where gone for a while."

"Yes," Ginny said. "I started crying, Hermione. I couldn't believe he was gone."

"Ginny," Hermione said hugging her. "Don't worry, we'll get him back."

Ginny smiled to herself and thought _more than you know Hermione, more than you know_. When Hermione let go of her she smiled at Ginny and then went over to Dumbledore.

"Any of us," Hermione asked. " Did any of us get harmed, or killed."

Dumbledore looked at her and seemed to hesitate. He then looked over at Ginny, and she felt her heart sink. She walked over to Hermione and looked him in the eye.

"Who?" Ginny asked. "Who is it?"

"I'm sorry Mrs.. Weasley," Dumbledore began. "But I'm afraid that your brother Charlie has been killed."

Ginny stood there for sometime as she watched Dumbledore walk away to my mother and father. I watched in horror as my mother started to cry, screaming no into my dad's chest. My dad held her so tightly. I wished I had Harry here to hold me, to tell me it was going to be ok. I didn't realize I had tears running down my face till Hermione was asking me are you ok. I just stared at her. _How could I be, my brother, my brother was gone._ I looked back over at my parents and found my mother on the ground now and my dad still holding her. How he kept so calm, how he didn't cry I'd never know. I did know though that he was being string for my mother. She needed him to be strong and so he was. I barely heard Dumbledore say that Kingsley, and some death eater named Karakoff was dead. Why he mentioned that death eater I'll never know. I looked around for Ron and found him crying in, well Luna's arms. I smiled at them and then realized that my brother was dead, this was not a happy day and I stopped.

I held my breath as Remus came over to me and held out a port key for Hermione and me. I took in my tears now dry on my face and we headed to the Order's place. Sirius's old house. I looked around the room. Remus and Hermione staring at me, expecting me to do something. They weren't wrong though. I wanted to scream, run around and break everything I could. But I couldn't this wasn't how I should react. My brother fought bravely I'm sure; I should not mourn over him, but be glad. Be glad that he will always remain my brother, his memories I'll never forget. I turned from Hermione and Remus and walked up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and went to my bed and laid down. I stared at the ceiling for a while before whispering to myself, before I fell asleep.

_"I Promise"_


	21. Lightened Dark

**Chapter 21 - Lightened Dark**

The next morning when Ginny went downstairs she found the place empty. Well not really empty but very quiet. She had looked for Hermione and couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Finally giving up Ginny went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Inside she found Hermione sitting at the table waiting for her. Ginny stood there staring at her for a few minutes and then went over to the fridge.

"I know you lied about yesterday," Hermione said.

Ginny stopped moving for a few minutes and then got back to getting things for her sandwich. She ignored Hermione's comment and went on making her sandwich.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "I know you lied."

"I don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about," Ginny said taking out a plate and going to the table to sit down.

"Yes, you do," Hermione said watching Ginny eat.

"Listen," Ginny said. " I didn't get to him, alright."

"I could tell yesterday you were lying," Hermione began. " Everyone could tell Ginny. They know your hiding something."

"Hermione, I'm not hiding anything," Ginny said.

"Yes, you are," Hermione said. "We're not thick."

"You sure," Ginny asked.

Hermione glared at her. Ginny sighed and finished eating and put her plate in the sink. Then she turned back to Hermione, she thought about it for a few minutes and then decided, _no, I made a promise_.

"Ginny, please," Hermione went on. " I want to know what he said, is he alright?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I could only see his back and then he was gone."

"Ginny," Hermione continued.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. " I couldn't reach him."

Then Ginny watched as Hermione started to cry and she ran out of the room. Ginny thought about going after her and then changed her mind. She needed to be alone. If she were to go after her, she'd just keep asking. With that Ginny left the kitchen and went into the living room. She found only Remus sitting there. He looked up and smiled at her before turning back to his book.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked. " Where are my brother, and my parents?"

"There out," Remus said. "They have a lot to do. Your parents have to plan a funeral now. Your brother wanted to help them and so their gone. They'll be back tonight."

"Oh, all right," Ginny said sitting down.

"You know, it all happened weird," Remus said.

"What did?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother dying," Remus said. " That spell was meant for me and your brother stepped in front of me. Why, I'll never know. Then I was so surprised out of it and shocked I fired a spell back at Karakoff and well he smashed into a tree. A branch going right through him, impaling him in a way. Killing him."

"My brother," Ginny said. " He really liked you. He thought you were the best teacher, even if he didn't have you. He looked up to you a lot actually."

"I still can't believe," Remus went on as though she hadn't said anything. " How are you cooping?"

"I'm good," Ginny said. " Not horrible or fantastic, just how I should be."

"I saw Hermione go running up stairs," Remus said. " Why?"

"She kept asking me about Harry," Ginny said. " I couldn't really tell her anything, since I didn't get the chance to talk to him."

"Your happy though," Remus said. " I won't push you, but I know you saw him.

"I didn't," Ginny said.

"You'd be upset if you didn't," Remus said. " Well I better go."

Ginny nodded and watched him leave the room. Sighing Ginny got up and went to the library in the house. The room was quiet big, filled with so many books. Most of which were Dark Art books, and other just stories and so on. Ginny then grabbed a book and sat down in a chair. Flipping through the pages not really reading them Ginny came across a rare stone.

_The stone of Lightened Dark. Known for varies unknowable and unforgettable power. It was first found by a man named Harold Fiddler, who said the stone was as black as the night and gave of this unbearable pleasure and joy. He said that he couldn't pick it up, for when he tried his hands seemed to start burning. Not on the outside but in the inside. Yet, even though he said the stone brought out joy and pleasure, he died when he picked it up. How, still to this day we still do not know. We figure from what he had told people that maybe the stone and burned him inside out, fried everything inside him, killing him within five minutes. Years later another person came across this very some stone. Her name was Gabriel Hanson. Below is an article of how she saw and her thoughts on the stone._

**_I don't remember when I came across it, nor do I not remember when I came across it. I was walking through a cave and I tripped over it. When I looked back I found a pure black stone. I just stared at it for sometime. I felt happy, why I don't know. I certainly wasn't happy. The stone wasn't very big, small enough to fit in your hand. As I reached to touch it I felt my hand burning. I pulled away in fear. My hand wasn't harmed though, so I assumed I was just imagining things. But then when I picked it up. I couldn't let it go; it felt as though I was dying. I was burning everywhere, but I still couldn't see anything burning. So I never put the stone down. I just held it unable to let go, till I tripped and it fell out of my hand. It all happened so fast, I don't think I was holding it very long. Panicked I ran from the cave and went home. For days my hands hurt, and finally I went to the healers. I found out that I was in fact burning, that the stone had been burning me from the inside. It had burned the inside of my hands, and my whole body. The Healers said that I was lucky to be alive, that if I hadn't tripped I would have died. A coupler of days later I went out with a friend of mine. We couldn't find the stone anywhere in the cave I had come from. I figured it probably just disappeared, but then I started hearing rumours about another man who had found a stone like mine. It turns out he had pictures of it. When I saw them I was surprised that it looked like the stone I found. The stone was so dark; how anyone could pick it up I don't know. I started searching for it and I never found it again. _**

_The stone was named Lightened dark because it brought out so much joy and happiness. So much light, and yet it was so dark. For years no one has ever seen that stone. Till this day no one believes in these stories. The stone has never been found since. It now only what we believe it is. A myth, legend, or is it really true. Can there really be a stone out there or where these two people just looking for fame and glory. Did one man just paint the rock black, did the other woman just go on with his story to try and be famous. How can anyone be sure? How can anyone know that it is or it's not out there? How can we base something upon a stone that has no history records or any evidence that it actually it real._

_What we do know and believe is that that stone is out there. That, that stone can bring so much damage or maybe it can't. We know that it is as dark as night, and makes you happy. But if it burns you from the inside then it must be something dark. Something so dark that maybe a man made the stone, a man like Tom Riddle. Who created so much destruction in our world? What if he made it to kill everyone, to kill muggle-borns? Or maybe we're just assuming it was him. Maybe the stone came from far back into the past, like Salazar Syltherin or Godric Gryffindor. Can we really be sure though. No, maybe the stone was just created that day and then it was gone. All we know is what we really know. Two people ever saw it, one died. It burns you from the inside, yet it makes you feel so much joy. The stone of Lightened Dark. A myth, legend, only one day will tell._

Ginny stared at the page for a few minutes and then shook her head. She stood up and put the book away and left the library. When she came to the living room she found her brother sitting on the couch with Luna and Hermione reading a book. Ginny smiled at her brother and sat down besides Hermione. Neither of them spoke. Ginny stared up at the clock and watched the second hand click, click, and click.

"So," Hermione said putting her book down.

"Mom is really upset," Ron said.

"I don't blame her," Luna said.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said. " Charlie is gone and Ginny here is lying to us."

"I'm not lying," Ginny said.

"Yeah, you are," Ron said. " We all can tell. You'd be so upset Ginny."

"Why?" Ginny snapped. " Why would I be upset?"

"We can tell you like him," Luna said.

"Well of course I like him," Ginny yelled. " I'm in love with him."

"Ginny," Hermione said.

"Oh, shut up," Ginny said. " I'm sick of you all. I shouldn't be upset at all. I have no problem with him joining Voldemort. I'm glad he did actually. You are so thick, you hide things. I wish I could go join him, and I would but I can't. I have so much faith in the light, in him. I know everything will be okay. Whether I'm fighting with him or against him. I really don't care, because I'll be with him in the end."

With that Ginny got up and left the room. Hermione was about the go after her, but Ron stopped her.

"So, when's Charlie's funeral?" Hermione asked.

"After this year," Ron said. " Mom thinks we should relax and focus on school right now."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"It's okay," Ron said. " I feel much better now than I did last night."

"Do you think your mom will be okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, besides she still has four of us left," Ron said.

Hermione nodded at this and then they heard Molly calling them for supper. Luna took Ron's hand and the three of them went into the kitchen for supper. While Ginny lay in her room thinking about Harry and that stone. _How can a stone burn someone from the inside, I'll never know I suppose. I hope Harry is okay. What if Tom has the stone then he might be in danger._ Ginny sighed and rolled onto her side. She found that her mind was only thinking of one thing.

_The Stone of Lightened Dark_


	22. FadingForgetting and BelievingBreaking

**Chapter 22- Fading/Forgetting and Believing/Breaking**

It's been weeks since I last saw him, talked to him. Two weeks to be exact. My promise still in my heart, and his with it. I won't break this promise if it kills me. I just hope Harry doesn't break his promise to me.

This has changed over the two weeks. Ron and Hermione would always be together but now their friendship is moving away from each other. Ron doesn't spend a lot of time with Hermione and Hermione doesn't spend a lot of time with Ron. I wonder if it was Harry that kept those two together.

Hermione has been keeping herself really busy. I haven't seen her nose out of a book. She's gone into her studies. Determined to pass her Newt's. She tells me I should to, why I don't know? She's changed a lot, she doesn't seem to have that much of a heart that she had two weeks ago. She thinks only of herself. I've seen her looking at Draco and when I catch her, she just blushes and says whatever. I think she still likes him; well maybe he likes her back. You never really know.

Draco talks so much about Voldemort. I wonder if he plans to go into the circle and bring him back. I hope he doesn't, it would create chaos. He seems a lot more caring, and just like I said he's been telling us Dark spells. I knew he would eventually, but now seems early. He's been staring at Hermione a lot. I think he regrets breaking up with her, whom wouldn't she cared so much for him. All he did was rip her heart in two, but maybe I'll put it back together.

Draco and Hermione have been studying together. Their relationship is growing from acquaintances, to friends, and I hope back to lovers. I've seen how happy they are together. They both smile a lot and laugh.

Ron seems to be way to busy with Luna. They are finally together; saw it coming for so long. They both can't stop seeing each other. Kissing here and there, its rather gross. I think they'll be with each other for a long time. Ron doesn't seem much for friendship anymore, but Luna never gives up her faith. She came up to me the other day and whispered something to me.

_He'd Never Betray You Or Us_

I've never felt my heart pound so much before. Did she know, she couldn't. I looked at her and before I could say anything she just smiled and walked away. I'm sure it's her faith that keeps her believing in Harry. She's the only one to really truly keep to their symbol.

Ron has forgotten about Harry. I asked him on what he thought about him and he said nothing and walked away. Why? Why did he walk away? I thought he was Harry's friend, or maybe he just assumes Harry will come back. Then I heard him say to Luna that he didn't know about Harry anymore. He didn't know if he could ever trust him. I saw Ron's sign the other day; it's so faded. His friendship sign, the dog is gone. Hermione came up to me and told me she didn't believe in Harry anymore. She told me crying that she didn't what to believe anymore; she just wished she never met Harry. Hermione's fiery heart of love is gone.

I talked to Draco; he said he believed in Harry. He then said but that could only go so far. He said Harry helped him, and now Harry did what he ran from. He wants to fight and find Harry so badly. He believes and doesn't believe. Then I saw his snake, he doesn't believe. His snake is just as faded as Hermione and Ron's. Why are they doing this, doubting him? They have all failed him, they have all broke their friendship with him. They don't believe in him.

I sat crying that day for hours. I wanted to tell them to believe to trust, but I couldn't. I watched them forget him as their friend, forget what they gave to him. Love, Friendship, and Courage with Cunningness. I'm the only one left. I know and believe he will come back to me. I can never give up, next year I'll walk through this hall with my head held high. I cried so much with my head held low. Then Luna came up to me.

_"You shouldn't cry," Luna said. " It would kill him, you know. He cares for you so much, he wouldn't want you crying."_

_"Luna no one cares," I cried._

_"So," Luna said. " Who cares if they don't care as long as we don't give up? Ginny they made the choice to be his friend; they made the choice to forget him, to let him fade from them. Ginny I've made the choice to stay with him. I've made the choice none of them would. I believe and still believe in him. He's the best's friend I could ever have, I'd never give up on him."_

_"Luna.."_

_"Listen," Luna said helping me up. " Let them forget, let them forget how happy he made them because they don't deserve him. For all these years he's done so much for them and look what they do for him, leave him. They don't deserve him. He's saved them for years and now they just stop believing he'll still save them. Well screw them, I can't take it anymore. Let them forget him, because you know what I'll be standing with Harry at the end and so will you. Whether we're standing on the light or the dark, we'll always be on his side. We will never forget, and you know what he'll come back to us. He'll come walking through the dark to the light. He'll come for you, and he'll come for me, his true friends."_

I never cried after that. Luna was right, why should a sulk when they should sulk? So I got up and marched down the hall with my head high like it should be. Luna right beside me. We would stay his friends till the end, died or alive always on his side.

I sat there almost forgot Clara was even with us till I saw her crying. I asked her what was wrong she told me something I never thought I would ever hear. The stone of Lightened Dark. She carried it around her neck. She was so scared I didn't know what to do. She told me Dumbledore wants her and Draco to go and join Voldemort and bring Harry back. She told me Voldemort her father gave her this stone years ago, before her mother was killed. She told me the stone has so much power and she doesn't know what to do. If she goes to Voldemort he will kill her for it, he would kill his daughter for it. I asked her how she could wear it; I thought it burned the person. She said it has a curse placed on it, by her father. She doesn't know how to get it of and doesn't care. She has never taken it off since she received it in that letter. She fears death I can tell. She fears her past has finally caught up with her and there is nothing she can do now.

I knew though that she was hiding something. Then to my surprise she told me she believed in Harry. She believed he'd come back to them and that everything would be all right. She believed he'd protect her and that she would be fine going to Voldemort. I held her for three hours as she cried this all to me over and over none stop. Then I told her enough and told her the same words Luna told me. Now all three of us walk down the hall not shedding a tear. Why? We believe, we believe in him, our saviour or best friend, the love of my life.

We believe when no one else does. Ron, Hermione and Draco are nothing but the shadow to me. I've let them go, there the past to me. If you can't believe then I don't believe you them, in their love, friendship, and courage. I will never believe in them now. I can't and don't. They would betray me so fast just like they did to Harry.

Hermione asked me if I was all right and why I was ignoring her. I turned and told her because you don't believe. She laughed and said come on Ginny. I laughed back, forget it. Then I turned and walked away from her. I sit at the Gryffindor table alone now. Why? Because I believe when no one else would. I see Luna is having troubles with Ron now, because she believes and he doesn't. Clara and Draco aren't close anymore. It's Clara, Luna, and me against Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

This was it; we weren't really friends anymore because they failed to believe. They let Harry fade from their hearts, and now they forget about him. They ignored people who talk about him and go on with their lives. I watched Hermione scream at people who say Harry's doing it for them. She told them give it up, he's gone, he betrayed us. I felt tears in my eyes that day, but stopped them from falling. I had no reason to sulk, they did. Yet I couldn't stop them. My friends were gone. My brother's friendship was broke. I didn't cry for Harry, I cried for them. I got up tears running done my face and pushed Hermione to the ground. I stared at her for sometime. I broke it, I couldn't believe it. She said Ginny, I'm sorry. I shook my head and ran from the Great Hall. I ran and ran till I came out to the lake and sat down. I cried my heart out, not for Harry, but for my friends. Friends I didn't have anymore. Friends I didn't believe in or believe in me.

When I went back to the common room Hermione wouldn't look at me. I closed my eyes and then looked around the room. Ron was sitting by the fire, Hermione with him. She had been crying I could tell. What for, you bitch I thought. Then I went up to my dorm. I lay on my bed all night thinking.

When would I see him again? He promised to come back for me. We were leaving in a couple of days, now. The train would be so sulking. No one talking, afraid if they said something wrong.

I choose to stay his friend. I choose to be with him forever, whether were dead or alive. I've made my choice, when I walk down to leave. I'll show everyone my choice. I'll tell everyone my choice. They can choose to betray him, but I won't. I'll be walking not only for me, but also for Harry. For all those who believe. It will be just like Luna said...

_He'll come walking through the dark to the light. He'll come for you, and he'll come for me, his true friends."_

That will be how it will be next year. I don't care if I'm not friends with Hermione, Ron, or Draco next year because he'll come back to me and that's all I need, all I need to know. I'll never doubt him, I'll never betray him, and I'll never stop believing.

Why?

Because I choose not to

Because I love him

I love him


	23. The Journey of Two and To Let Go

**Chapter 23 - The Journey of Two and To Let Go **

Ginny couldn't believe how these few days left of Hogwarts had gone by so fast. She couldn't believe that next year she would be in her seventh year. When she finished packing she looked around the room and left walking downstairs. She walked silently and alone the whole way to the carriages and even during the carriage rides to the train. Once the carriage stopped, she finally felt the pain inside her heart. She looked around and found not one of her friends around. No Clara, or Luna. Ginny took a deep breath and put her things onto the train and went to find a seat. As she was walking down the train she held some yelling coming from one of the compartments. She stopped walking and peered inside.

"Neville give up," Hermione said. " Harry isn't coming back, you see him on this train."

"So, just because he isn't on the train doesn't mean he isn't coming back," Neville said.

"Yes, it does," Hermione said. " It shows he isn't a good friend, a friend at all."

"He betrayed us," Ron said.

"No," Neville said standing up. " Your the ones who betrayed him."

"Neville's right," Luna said standing up." I don't know why I didn't just go with Ginny."

"Luna," Ron began.

"I believe in him," Luna said. " If you can't except what I believe in then...then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"What are you saying?" Ron asked.

"I..I think we should take a break," Luna said. " Take the summer away from each other, see other people. Till you can except my beliefs and opinions."

Ginny turned away from them and walked as fast as she could down the train. She found an empty compartment and sat down in it. She stared outside when she heard the door open to her compartment. When she turned she found Luna, Clara, and Neville standing in the doorway.

"Can we sit with you?" Clara asked.

"Of course," Ginny said smiling.

"I'm sorry," Luna said. " For not coming here in the first place. I just wanted Ron to believe so bad."

"I know," Ginny said. " It's okay, both of you."

"I can't believe them," Neville said sitting down beside Ginny.

"I know," Ginny said.

"He'd never betray us," Luna said. " Not in a million years."

"So, what are you guys going to do this summer?" Clara asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said.

"Same," Neville said.

"What about you?" Luna asked Clara.

"Well, as soon as this train stops," Clara began but stopped and looked at Neville.

"It's okay," Ginny said. " You can trust him."

"As soon as this train stops," Clara went on. " I'll be going to find Draco. Then we have to wait for everyone to leave and Snape is suppose to come get us."

"Your really going?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes, there's something I have to do," Clara said. " Something I have to tell Harry."

"So what after Snape?" Luna asked.

"Well, then me and Draco take a port key with him," Clara said fear evident in her voice. "Then...then we go to him. Then we bow are allegiance and take the death eater mark. Then we can see Harry."

"That's awful," Neville said.

"Yes, but its for Harry," Clara said. " I don't care what happens to me, as long as he is alright in the end."

"Aren't you worried?" Luna asked.

"Of course I am," Clara said. " What if he laughs at me and kills me right on the spot. What if he asks me why I didn't join him in the first place?"

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked. " You guys talking?"

"Yes, and no," Clara said with a laugh. " I told him that I'd be nice and talk to him. That I'd still be his friend if he just accepted that fact that I trust Harry."

"And," Ginny asked.

"He said okay," Clara said. " Just like that, okay."

"He still is unsure," Ginny said. " Hermione and Ron have their minds made up though."

"Yeah," Luna said. " I hurt Ron a lot. There wasn't any other thing I could do. He needs to believe in me before I can be with him. I just hope he can accept my beliefs and me. I hope he can trust me, when I trust Harry."

"It kind of sucks now," Neville said. " Everyone, and I mean everyone is torn apart."

"Yeah," Ginny said. " I hope that Hermione will come to her senses and help Ron to his senses."

"We all do," Clara said.

"Next year is going to be so different," Neville said. " No one trusts one another. Our houses have begun to break and form friendships with other's leaving other friends in the dust. Seamus and Dean, they don't talk to me anymore."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said. " Everything will work out fine."

"But, they were my friends," Neville said.

"You have us Neville," Luna said. " You have Harry too."

"Thanks," Neville said smiling at her.

"Anytime," Luna said laughing. " I'm always glad to cheer up a friend."

Neville smiled at her again and then they all went silent. Ginny watched Clara play chess with Neville. She then turned to Luna and found her looking out the window, Ginny did the same. The sky wasn't like how it used to be going home. It was somehow more depressing. It was all dark, and clouds were floating around. Once they arrived at King's Cross they found it pouring rain out. Ginny gathered her things and said by to Neville, watching him walk off to his grandmother. Then she turned to Luna and Clara. She felt as if this was going to be the last time they were all together as three. She watched Luna hugged Clara.

"Be careful," Luna said. " Don't let anything happen to yourself. I'd never stop crying for you."

"I'll be fine," Clara said.

Luna smiling sadly, Ginny felt as if Luna felt the same thing she did. Ginny noticed Luna had tears in her eyes. Then she turned to Ginny and hugged her, and then pulled away whispering something.

"He'll come back to you," Luna said. " Don't forget that."

Ginny nodded and watched her walk off towards her dad where she hugged him and then they started walking away. Ginny felt as though she should ask her to stay for the summer and yelled at Luna.

"Luna wait," Ginny asked as Luna turned to her. " If you want you can come to my house over the summer."

"Thank you," Luna said smiling wiping some tears off her face.

Ginny then watched her dad put his arm on her shoulder and lead her away from the train station. Finally Ginny turned back to Clara. She had tears in her eyes as well, and Ginny felt her tears coming. Clara then hugged Ginny, and then pulled away.

"I'll miss you," Clara said. " You and Luna."

"I'll miss you too," Ginny said. "Just as Luna will."

"I'm afraid Ginny," Clara said. " I'm afraid to see him."

"I know," Ginny said. " Just don't let him get the best of you."

"I won't," Clara said.

"You have to come back," Ginny said. " It just wouldn't be the same."

"I got you a birthday present," Clara said. " Your birthday's soon is it not?"

"Yes, it is," Ginny said.

She then watched Clara pulled out a larger gift from her trunk before turning back to Ginny. Ginny took the red wrapped gift and hugged Clara once more. When they let go, Clara closed her trunk and looked around for Draco. Seeing him standing by himself staring at her.

"I'd better go," Clara said.

"Please be careful," Ginny said.

"I will," Clara said smiling. " I want you to know something Ginny. I know we weren't very good friends, and now we are. It was such a short time but I'll never stop thinking about you. I care for you a lot, and I love so much. Promise me you'll do everything you can to stay alive, to help Harry stay alive as well."

"I promise Clara," Ginny said. " Come back to us."

"I will," Clara said.

With that Ginny watched her walk over to Draco and then the two off them walked off to a corner and stood talking, and waiting for Snape. Ginny took a deep breath and turned around and started walking towards her family. She found them with Hermione's family. She walked up to them and her mother gave her a hug. Ginny hugged her back before turning with her family to leave. She watched Hermione walk away with her parents, as she walked away with her parents. Then she saw Clara and Draco again. The same pain hit her in the stomach. She felt and somehow knew after this summer nothing would ever be the same. She waved a bye to Clara and she waved back, before looking down at her present and climbing the stairs out of the station. Once outside she stopped and opened her trunk, putting her gift safely inside before helping her dad put the trunks into the back of the car and getting in. She knew in a couple of weeks she be standing with her family at Charlie's funeral, ands that she would be crying her eyes out. She looked one last time at the station and found Snape standing with Clara and Draco, and then they were gone. Ginny held her breathe for a moment, before letting it go and turning to look out the front of the car. The sky was indeed very dark, and sulky. Maybe it was a sign. A sign that something dark was about to happen.

As she stared at the sky she wondered how Harry was doing was he all right. Would he keep his promise and come back to her. To them all, and defeat Voldemort. Would Clara, and Draco come back with him? Would Hermione, Ron, and her get over their differences. She sighed and then looked out her window. What would happen if Harry never came back? Would she go after him, would she join the dark side? All she knew was at this moment she was letting him go. She was letting her saviour, her best friend, the love of her life go. She felt tears prickling in her eyes and closed her eyes. Letting him go, on his own. It was all right wasn't it? It was only for a while though. Not like she was giving up on him, or saying bye to him like he was dead. She was just letting go, letting him do what he wanted, by himself. To let go of something you loved, to make them happy. You always do what's best for those you love, right. This was just one of those things.

To Let Go

To Let Her Saviour Go

To Let Her Best Friend Go

To Let Her Love Go

To Let Go

To let him go to the dark. We all carry darkness in us, of us. We hurt; we cause pain, why, we don't know. That darkness within us is what helps us move on with things, helps us evolve, and helps us grow. If we didn't have a dark side then everything would just be boring. We are all normal. No one really is normal to begin with so how can you call yourself normal. Like if we where to tell muggles of our world. We all would be abnormal, not normal, but abnormal. They would see us as dark people. Hunt us down, kill us. So we could never tell them about us.

Why do people seek the dark? For power, for victory, for courage. If a man can give you that, all you want, why not go to him. A death eater really doesn't have a cause. He just fights, and well if he dies he dies, and that's it. Why would you put yourself through pain and torment, just to die? One reason is because they seek the dark, as others seek the light. They have faith in the dark. The darkness in them that they can't get rid of. Darkness they can't fight. They really aren't enemies, but just wizards and witches who can't get dark thoughts, or things out of their mind. We all carry darkness within us. Darkness we fight, something that just is there. Something everyone has to go through, whether they fight it or go with it. Either way the darkness is there. The darkness we all seek, and darkness we fight.

The Darkness Within Us


	24. Prequel

Hey,

Well that is that finally and last chapter to this story, the Darkness Within Us. I guess it wasn't that long, but if it was long, it might get boring, and well it could be boring to some people already. I hope you all will keep reading and go on to their next year. The story will be called The Light We Seek, and nothing else. I've gone over names over names and I just finally decided that one was the best, with what I'm going to do. It doesn't oppose like I said before, they way I wanted it to, but it would be weird to me to have a name like The Light Within Us, when nothing of this story will go with it. I already have the first to chapters of the story ready. But I don't know when I'm going to put them on. It will be mostly around Harry, or Ginny, because well it's going to be more about them, then anyone else. Hope you keep reading on to it, I have a lot planned in my head, all waiting for readers to read. Review, tell me what u think, I want know, was it good, great, or bad. I actually love it a lot.

* * *

**The Light We Seek **

It's Harry's seventh year. Will he keep his promise and come back to Ginny, or will he break it. Visions will come, visions will go. Can a seer keep what it right, right? Can one person hold everything together, and if so, how. Will friendships ever be made up, will hearts ever be filled..._Why do I keep seeing...why I'm I so confused...what is it I'm suppose to do...how can I be a seer and see the future if I can't see what's right in front of my eyes... _

**The Light We Seek **

Chapter 1- To Late For Words

Harry stood in his room looking around at picture he found around in his room. Why was he truly here, he did know why? How come he came back? He should have gone with Ginny. Would she wait for him, how long would she wait at that? Harry was so hooked into his thoughts that he barely heard screaming in the hall. The voice sounded so familiar, he had heard it before, Clara. Harry ran to the door and opened it. He found her being pulled down the hall by some men. She was kicking and screaming for Harry. When she saw him she broke from the others and ran to him. Pushing him into his room and locking the door behind her. She had tears running down her face and she clung to Harry for support.

"He's going to kill me Harry," Clara said. " His daughter."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Clara said. " And because I had to see you one last time."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I had to give you something," Clara said. " I had to know for myself if I could still believe in you."

"Clara.."

**Chapter 2 - A New Past To Present **

_In this rose lies _

A boy I loved and still love that will go on forever in my heart

Screams I'll never be able to forget

A pair of red eyes of the man I hate most

The man known as Tom Riddle before darkness took him and made him Lord Voldemort

A single sentence that will hunt my life, a sentence I never should have followed

So many regrets over the years of my life

The darkness I once craved now so full of love

A man that saved my life, a man of great wisdom

A boy, one of which I will be great friends with

The last black rose I'll ever let go of

New beginnings of being a great Auror and destroying Voldemort

A love that will forever change my life

A past I never want to repeat

A future I want to see

My Past to Present

All contained in this single black rose

A rose that will never die, like my heart

A rose that will forever be at my side

To remind me of my past and so give me hopes for the future


End file.
